Overlord Ron
by shadowwriter329
Summary: The Second Overlord is dead, and the potential successor had died before he could begin his quest. What's a minion to do? Summon an Overlord from another world of course! Unfortunately for Gnarl, all he got was Ron Stoppable as well as Kim, Yori, and the Middleton Cheer Squad to the world of Overlord. They'll find their way home, and maybe raise some hell along the way. RonXHarem
1. Chapter 1

Overlord Ron

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. This was one of them. But this was on his profile and he says that he was not really getting the vibe to write this anymore. It is such a great story and I love writing it, even if it is about half of it, so I asked if I can continue it on my profile. At first the changes will be small as most of it was how we wanted it.

If you are interested in our other stories then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist as well. My partner and I are looking for out DevianART for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy and remember evil always finds a way.

Disclaimer; I do not own Kim Possible nor Overlord. Well I own the Overlord game…does that count?

-Chapter 1: The New Overlord-

The Dark Tower, it was once a place filled with treasure when the previous overlord ruled. It had all that the peasants would desire, magic, riches, and even servants. Gnarl, the minion master, sighed as he looked at the lack of upkeep. Without an Overlord there are no minions to summon and command. The previous one was dead and the potential candidate had died before they could even resuscitate him.

_'If only we could summon a master.'_ He thought solemnly, but then he noticed something was still there, _'This magic mirror is said to connect worlds.'_ That was it! Summon a young Overlord from another world! He began the rituals to summon the new Overlord. He never knew what kind of Overlord he would summon, but it mattered not.

"I don't really understand why Monkey fist wanted the mirror?" asked Ron looking at the circular mirror the size of his head.

Kim and Ron were walking through the Gym the other girls were gathering for cheer practice. Kim was in her uniform waiting for Yori to show up and take the mirror back to Yamanouchi.

"The mirror is said to be the gate way to other worlds." Yori said as she walked in the gym in her ninja gi. "With the right spell one can travel to other world or summon someone from another world."

Kim raise and eyebrow before shaking her head. Why did her villain have to believe in the craziest things? Bonnie and the rest of the girl came over and Bonnie tapped her foot getting impatience. "Will you just get rid of that stupid thing and get practice started? I swear you would miss giving birth to go on one of your stupid missions."

Yori grabbed then mirror and look at Bonnie confused. "I know not about American saying but I do believe that is impossible."

Before Ron could correct her, the mirror glowed brightly before wind blew around the gym. It felt like they were in a vacuum and the mirror was pulling them in. Finally it was too much and they all were pulled in. Ron saw nothing but swirls as he spun in the air. He saw glimpse of Kim or Yori or the other cheerleaders. After it felt like an hour he landed hard on a stone floor. Rufus landed next to him groaning. As Ron got up he fell back down and the girls landed on his back.

"Well not what I expect but beggars can't be choosers. Welcome master, I am Gnarl, minion master and servant of darkness." They all turn to a small hunched over goblin like thing wearing old robes with a stone held up by a rope and stick and seem to glow like and lantern.

"Why did you summon us?" Yori asked as she got into a battle stance after hearing the 'Servant of Darkness' bit.

"I meant to summon the young man the women are on top of, but the purpose was to find a new master. A new Overlord." Gnarl said as the girls started to get off of Ron.

"Overlord? As in evil take over the world type, and where are we anyway?" Liz asked feeling very off.

"Perhaps we shall see, but Master Stoppable is the new master of the castle. I shall show you around." Gnarl said as he turned around.

"I don't trust him." Kim said as they started to follow Gnarl.

"Not much choice, but it's your fault Kim." Bonnie said as they continued. Gnarl began to speak, "Many past Overlords once ruled and terrorized the lands over the years, and your most current predecessor was truly the foulest of them all. Such dark times are rare to find indeed. Sadly, the Seven Heroes have stripped this place of most comforts and riches, but this castle is still yours to use as you see fit, Master." Gnarl said as he continued the tour. He then brought them to where three different weapons are. Ron was confused and had to ask, "Questions, One: How do you know my name, and Two: why are you calling me master?"

Gnarl looked at him with a malicious, but kind, looking grin. "I know your name as the 'Tower Heart' had told me, and why I call you master is that you are the chosen Overlord."

Bonnie stopped and asked. "Wait this loser is now this over lord? You had no one else did you?"

"Well yes that is true here, but only the Tower Heart can choose the overlord. Anyone can be evil but only the best can be the Overlord. Now even if the Tower heart was stolen we still have a reading on its energy. Once you are suited up we can go and retrieve it. Then we can get to the real evil."

He walked a bit more to gather minions to give the overlord armor the gang stopped and talk about what to do. "Guys what do we do? We don't know how to get back home and I don't want to be evil."

"Relax Ron, if what this Gnarl said is true then they will listen to you. I am sure you can have them do what ever even saving people. I don't trust him so we will keep an eye on him." Kim comforted Ron.

Tara then thought of something. "If Gnarl brought us here, can't he just send us back? Ron can even order him to if needed."

"Not a bad plan," Gnarl said from behind them causing them to jump. Several brown creatures followed him each carrying different armor pieces. "I must say planning behind my back, how evil. But to answer your question I can't. For one thing I don't know how to even send you back. And if I knew and Master Stoppable order me to he need the power of the Tower Heart. We had enough power to bring you here and then to where the heart is.

"But now here is you armor, I also brought some cloths for your mistresses. We were lucky the last Overlord had two daughters and they left their cloth from then they were teens. If they want I can have armor made for them when we have a forge."

Ron sighed seeing no way out of it and he let the browns gather the armor and place it on him. The girls went into another room to change in cloths the minions gave them. After he placed her helmet on his head he noticed the girls dress in silk dresses and robes that showed off their figures. Kim had one-piece tights under her fitting dress and Yori had her Gi on still. Ron jaw dropped, along with Rufus.

"I am glad you find them good enough. Those girls were spoiled and always want nothing less them silk." Gnarl then turned to Ron and said, "This way sire, to the spawning pits."

The spawning pit was a dark cavern with a large spear with many rocks floating around it. The three minions that helped them jumped into a little pit made of a pile of stone. "This is the spawning pit where minion breed and live when they are not working or in the field." Gnarl stopped into of two doorways. One was at the top of some stairs and one leading off to the side outside. "If you wish I can teach you the finer points of combat and Minion control. Or if you wish to begin you campaign, the stairs lead you to the throne room."

Ron looked at the girls and Tara said softly, "Well I think you need to know how to control the minions."

Ron nodded and went outside. He found a clearing of open short grass with rock around it. Gnarl moved on top of a larger rock. They notice a single brown minion jumping down from a tree. Gnarl got started "Now being evil or more then throwing fire balls and causing chaos, it takes skill and well just a bit of mayhem."

The brown came flipping into the clearing showing he had a jester hat on and held a staff with a small skull with its own hat. "So the girly is finally ready." He cried.

Gnarl groaned, "Our jester sire, I really should have nailed him for the crows long ago. Go teach him respect."

The girl were about to object to this when the jester said, "Wow, you are more girly then the girls. Shame you are prettier than them."

As one the girl glared at the jester, and then Yori said, "Ron-san it would be your honor to hurt him badly."

Ron sighed and lifted the ax the minion gave him. He walked up to the minion, who was laughing and jumping around, and hit him with the ax. The minion was sent flying a few feet before landing on his face. After he got up he just laughed and ran from him, "Overlord, overrated if you ask me." Ron swung his ax and hit the minion again when Gnarl said, "Use you minions sire, your gantlet control them give them the order."

Ron looks at the gantlet with the glowing jewel and pointed at the jester. The three minions charged and started beating him with their clubs. The jester grunted in pain and ran across a log bridge and out of reach. "You move like a dead badger; shame you don't smell as good."

"He is out of your reach, but your minion can go places where you can not." Gnarl said. "Send you minions after him."

Ron pointed his minions and the followed the jester across the bridge and start to hit him again. The jester ran away father back and Gnarl said, "Call back you minions."

Ron held up his hand and a minion came running back, "All of them," said Gnarl. Ron did it again wanting them all. And low horn sounded and they all came back. "You can also direct you minion across a complex route."

Ron moved his hand and the minions follow when he wanted them to go. He made the same path the jester and they were now attacking him again. The jester jumped down crying, "I hurt, I hurt," and hid behind the girl hoping they would shield him. He was disappointed.

The girls grabbed him and started to gang up and beat him. The jester screamed, "No more, no more, I need to heal."

Ron and Gnarl winched seeing some of the things they were doing to him. "I must say I think they are perfect agents of evil master, quite sadistic too." He winched again seeing the jester get hit again in the balls added, "Well I believe you are ready for the field let go to the throne room…after the girls are done and no longer angry."

"Please! An Overlord needs his jester." Said jester said before he gotten his jaw broken.

"Agreed." Ron said after the girls stopped beating the jester. Said jester twitched a bit all beaten and almost dead looking after the vicious pummeling the cheer squad gave him.

"If you are all done here, then please come with me." Gnarl said as he led them to the throne room.

"What a dump." Bonnie said as she looked at the ruins and the throne of the room itself. It certainly was in need of repair, but it was still fairly nice for some old ruins.

"Yes, after the fall of the previous overlord the Dark Tower has indeed fallen in disrepair. That is what we are here to discuss. Master Ronald, as Overlord your castle is currently in such disrepair that only us minions could use it, but fear not. We can gain all the helpers we need and more, and fortunately there are materials in the quarry and around the grounds that we could use." Gnarl said as the three minions walked next to Ron.

"So, how do we get this place up to code?" Hope asked as they would be living here for a while.

"Gold and stone are both needed items. I do not know what the currency of your world is, but here we use golden coins to barter and trade with. As such you essentially have no money to use."

"Great, we're penniless." Bonnie said sadly, but Gnarl continued, "You are not in need of too much gold, but hunting and foraging is an option as the nearby countryside has much natural resource to use. You may summon more minions to work then the three you have now, and I shall teach you."

"So, how do I summon more minions?" Ron asked.

"You must collect the essence of life energy, but you cannot collect it by simply picking up a twig or branch and tossing it in the spawning pit. You must slay your enemies or peasants and gather the life force and offer it to the spawning pool."

"So I have to kill to get more minions?" asked Ron gulping wondering if he was in over his head.

Gnarl nodded, "Yes anything from your enemies to something simple with sheep. Of course as they fight your minions will gather the life force and bring it to you. But now we must get the Tower Heart."

We walked toward the end to a large circular pool. "This is your Tower Portal, it let you travel almost anywhere within limits of other waypoint gates and not near enemies. However we need the Tower heart to power it. We have enough energy to take you to the Heart's location. Just step through." And Gnarl walked into the shallow pool and vanished.

Ron looked at the girls, "So who's going?"

"Well I got your back and I think Yori should go as well." Said Kim before Bonnie added, "I am not staying in the beat up dump any longer I am going."

Kim sighed and turned to the other girls, "Will you guys be alright?"

Hope smiled, "Yeah we will try and clean a little before you guy get more minions to help us." Then Ron, Kim, Yori and Bonnie went through the warp gate.

When they got through they were on a hill with a stone hedge behind them. The field next to them was green and overflowing with bouncing sheep. Several trees bloomed around them and they spotted Gnarl waiting for them. "Ah you made it through the gate sire," Gnarl seemed pleased that they made it. Gnarl then looked over the hills, "This tranquil wilderness... so rural and idyllic. Hideous is it not? Try not to inhale it my lord."

They eye the minion master but shook their heads. "You minions can be summoned with this minion gate. They are ancient links between your tower and these lands. For the time being you can only summon browns. We need to find the other hives to do so. But first we need more life force." Ron summoned the three minions he had and started out. Kim, Bonnie, and Yori followed as they traveled along.

"See master, those are simply lesser beasts ripe for picking. Your mistresses will need to feed, and no one will really miss them." Gnarl said as Ron commanded the minions with his gauntlet and they bashed the multiple heads of the sheep in. It was a somewhat bloody scene, but it had to be done.

"Master, treasure!" The minions said as they brought brown orbs of life that they saw coming from the sheep.

"Minions will bring you treasure and such as they are your servants. I believe that you have enough to summon more minions, but sadly, you can only summon five at the moment." Gnarl said. Bonnie rolled her eyes at this, "Only five? He really is a loser."

"The tower is still very limited in power, and without the Tower Heart you won't be able to have a hope of getting home, or back to the other mistresses. The browns will fight so you don't have to, and die for you so you don't." That certainly shut her up, as she didn't like the idea of getting killed in another dimension.

"We should at least carry the sheep back with us. We can use the wool and meat." Yori said as she and Kim started carrying the sheep before returning to the warp point. They would have tossed the corpses on the point, but Gnarl reminded them, "The point is useless without the Tower Heart right now. We might as well just be feeding the frisky wolves or random peasants. The Tower Heart is this way, but I am not a young dark creature." He then looked at Ron while at pointing at the stone pillar.

"We may be small but we have great strength in numbers. Your minions should be able to push that pillar out of the way."

Ron mentally guided the minions to push it out of the way. The way was cleared and they managed to pass on. They continued on in the pretty place until they saw a man standing outside with his arms tied across a piece of wood.

"Help!" The man cried as they looked at the man.

"What happened sir?" Kim asked as they saw him tied up. He looked at them and saw Ron in the armor.

"Halflings took over my farm and tied me in the sun to scare off the birds. Now the pumpkins are plotting against poor Bob! They want revenge for all the pies, I made, and soap, and the jelly and the um, ice cream. I heard them whispering at night. But I won't leave my farm to those Halflings. Oh no! They are worst then the pumpkins. Please get Bob his farm back."

Bonnie moved closer to Yori and whispered, "This guy is nutzo."

"I believe that he is insane, if that is what you are implying." Yori whispered back as Kim and Ron got him off the post.

"Well master it seemed we need to be rid of those Halflings before we can go on. Send you minions in to drive them out."

Bob who was now down from the pole looked at the minions asked, "Your creatures aren't related to pumpkins are they?" they shook their heads, Bonnie with a deadpan look. "You like pumpkins? Do what you want with them, smash them take them I don't want them anymore."

The minions cheered and as Ron sent them out the first started to smash the pumpkins in their way to the house. Farmer Bob cheered as they did this. "Ron, we could us those pumpkins. Just get them to get those Halflings out of the house." Kim shouted.

Bob was cheering as some minions smashed the pumpkins, "They're screaming, the pumpkins are scared."

As Ron stopped the minions from breaking all the pumpkins Yori asked, "Umm I am honored to help but I must ask, what is a Halfling?"

Kim thought about it before asking, "You know the Lord of the Rings?"

"Yes the movie was some of my favorite American movies but I do not remember anyone in there called a Halfling."

"Halfling are the same as hobbits Yori." Kim said but then the sounds of crashes and stuff breaking was heard as fighting started in the house. The whole house shook and collapse while gray smoke came out as the minions came out followed by the several Halflings. Before they could do anything Kim and Yori jumped into action and knocked them down. Ron had his minions finished them off. He minions grabbed the life force as Bob shouted with glee.

The gang saw what looked like black mist went out of the bodies of the Halflings. "That showed 'em. I can't thank you enough. Here take some of my pumpkins I think I will grow marrows instead. Yes marrows don't talk as much."

Kim promised that they would come back after they find the tower heart. They traveled the path behind the house and down the way. Some minions cheered seeing some pots on some hills across a river. There was a log bridge and Ron sent them over to get what they could find. As they smashed the pots and grabbed what was inside and held it up and did a little dance. Gnarl explained, "Minions can get to areas to your large frames. They will also find anything useful and pretty much puts them on their head and use them. and, uh, more often some useless items as well. But don't worry sire we wouldn't dream of giving you any old steal downs; your armor and weapons will be forged at the tower when we find them. I am sure we can make something for your mistresses as well."

They continued, but Bonnie asked, "Why do you keep referring to us as his mistresses?" She asked as they continued on their way.

Gnarl looked at her before answering, "Aren't you the courtesans of Master Ron?" He asked before Bonnie looked like she would gag, "Me sleep with Stoppable on ANY given night? Only in your dreams. The girls and myself just got caught up in your little spell."

They managed to get to a point near a bunch of pumpkins and stopped.

"I see, it really is a shame, but the castle belongs to master and his mistresses. I can simply throw you all out after the Tower Heart is restored to its rightful place. You will truly be penniless and have no clothes or protection from the weather, and you would essentially be alone in a strange land. On the other hand, if you and the other girls were to stay as his mistresses, whether he used you or not, then when the campaign starts you could live in luxury. Have the finest of clothes, bedding, servants to command as you please, and the only price is to let Master use your bodies as he pleases and bear his offspring."

Once again Bonnie was at a standstill. She wasn't exactly nice to Ron, but Gnarl was suggesting having every one of the girls kicked out with nowhere to go because she didn't want to play along. "I get the picture. We'll be Stoppable's mistresses."

"I wouldn't have mind being a mistress to Stoppable-san." Yori said after Bonnie made her statement. That threw the three others in a loop, but they paid it no mind.

"There it is the Tower Heart and those accursed Halflings are using it to grow pumpkins! The little fools, they have no idea of the real power it contains. Let's get this to the gate waypoint and get the magic power we need." Ron commanded the minions and joined in on the pumpkin smashing to make sure it got to where it needed to go. The minions then grabbed it as Gnarl was giving orders, "Altogether now! Lift it and bring to the waypoint gate. You see master as the overlord you never have to lift anything heavy. That is what minions are for." The minions went towards a wall, but couldn't get any further.

"It seems the minions have found a shortcut, but could use a bit of help getting through." Ron sighed and pushed with his might on the wall. Kim and Yori helped in pushing, and, eventually, pushed the wall down making a bridge to the waypoint gate. The minions hurried across as Gnarl barked orders to them, "Giblet, I see you pretending to lift with just one claw; now get busy like the rest! Put your backs into it. Hold your share Gobby you useless sack of pus." And they finally placed the orb on the gate and it disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Bonnie asked as she helped Kim and Ron carry the sheep they killed and through it.

"It went back to master's castle, and now we have enough power to return to the Dark Tower." Gnarl said as he once again disappeared after stepping on the pedestal. The four shrugged since they entered the pool to warp there, so why couldn't they go the way they came? They managed to warp back to the castle.

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review_


	2. Chapter 2

Overlord Ron

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. This was one of them. But this was on his profile and he says that he was not really getting the vibe to write this anymore. It is such a great story and I love writing it, even if it is about half of it, so I asked if I can continue it on my profile. At first the changes will be small as most of it was how we wanted it.

If you are interested in our other stories then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist as well. My partner and I are looking for out DevianART for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy and remember evil always finds a way.

Disclaimer; I do not own Kim Possible nor Overlord. Well I own the Overlord game…does that count?

-Chapter 2, The Slave Camp and Spree-

When they got to the tower they stepped out of the waypoint to see the tower heart floating above the pool of water before sinking down and disappearing. "There we go, back where it belongs. The tower is all powered up. Now you can go to any waypoint when we sent them up. And look the heart has given you a gift." Gnarl pointed to a large stone cylinder with yellow marking and showed a minions face. "You can now summon more minions at once, and it looks like it found your fireball spell. Isn't he a delightful fellow." Gnarl point to a bust of a dragonhead on the wall, it was roaring hand two long wave horns and had its tongue waving in it open mouth.

"Charming," muttered Bonnie and she dropped the sheep and went to the other girls. In the short time they were gone not much got done. Even with what little minions helping there was too much heavy rock in the way. She began to tell the girl the problem. "Maybe Ron will make sure he won't throw us out? Couldn't this be used as a base for allies as well?" Tara asked scared, but more scared of her friends getting kicked out.

"I wouldn't put it pass that Gnarl. Besides, who knows how long we will be here. So let's just help out, and maybe Kim and Yori will be enough for him. Kim is his girlfriend, and Yori has no problem being with him. No guy would say no to two hot willing girls."

Kim seemed offended by it, but said nothing, Yori could see nothing wrong with Bonnie's words, and Tara wondered if Ron would be willing to have her as well.

"What's this?" asked Gnarl in wonder.

Everyone looked at him as a gantlet that smaller then Ron's more like a metal glove that barely went past the wrist that had a yellow jewel in the back of the hand floated in front of Ron before moving towards Kim. It then vanished, before reappearing on Kim's hand. "It seems the Tower Heart has a made a smaller gantlet so that one of your mistresses may control of some of your browns that you are not using. Hmmm, I believe this is a good thing. We can move minion to two different points in the battlefield and can overwhelm your enemies."

Gnarl turned back to Ron, "We cannot begin repairs until we have the proper tools. A crane is needed, and I do believe that the town near where we looked for the Tower Heart may have one to steal. You may use the tower portal to get there." He then started to back away, "I am not as young as I use to be, and I can't handle that much green. I think I will stay here and find a nice dark damp corner and something to pummel."

Ron turned to the girls, "So I know Kim and Yori are going, any other takers?"

Tara jumped and raise her hand, "I will!" Tara figure she might be able to talk to Ron about this mistress thing and if she could join in the fun later. She skipped next to them as they enter the warp gate pool. They returned to the point, but didn't summon any minions, and made there way towards the town. Well, they would if the had an idea on where it was. They decided to make their way back to Farmer Bob.

"Hello again milord and ladies. Where the other one get to?" He asked as he saw them once more.

"She's at our base, but I have a question. Where's the town?" Ron asked as he looked at the farmer.

"Ye'r looking for da village of Spree? There's a path just behind me farm. Not too far from here actually. I've started up me marrow crop as you can, er, can't see just yet. They talk less then pumpkins you know."

Tara stared for a bit before she and the others started walking to the path that was pointed. They finally made it to the gates of the village. "Was it just me, or was that guy?" She made a looping motion with her finger around her ear.

"He was put out on a pole to scare birds away by Halflings, so that could tribute to his insanity." Kim said, as they found the path blocked by a large pillar. They sighed as they used the shortcut and summoned ten minions to clear the path.

"Good thing we got it out of the way or we might have been walking in circles for hours." Tara said as they made it close to the village, but before they got even close to the gate they heard something.

**"Testing, testing. Is this on? It's a bit grubby. Ah master and mistresses, I believe I finally got this working.**" It was the voice of Gnarl, as he seemed to tap something for a bit.

"Did you girls hear that?" Ron asked as they nodded.

**"Do not be alarmed master. I am using a bit of the power of the Tower Heart to commune with you and the mistresses you have brought. This way I may advise you as you travel and conquer."** Gnarl said as they heard his voice.

"Okay, so we can hear you, and how's that going to help us?" Tara asked, as she didn't know much on what was going on.

**"One such good thing is that I can advise and warn you on such things. Things such as going about without a weapon, sadly we weren't expecting any mistresses so soon and only had the axe and armor that master Stoppable now wears. If you can get the smelter, then we will make weapons and armor for you as well Mistress Tara, but there is evil to be done and business to attend."** Gnarl said as his voice faded.

"I do believe that was a 'strange' encounter, but let us continue on tomodachi." Yori said as they reached the gate, but only to find it closed and the men on the wall armed with weapons, including a bow and arrow. "Lower the gate, we have travelers." One of them said.

"Hold on, it might be a Halfling trick." His partner said.

"Are you crazy? Those are human girls and that one in the armor is too tall."

"Could be two Halflings on top of the other and having slave girls with them to make it convincing."

The first guard thought about it, "You maybe right." He then called down to them, "Prove you aren't Halflings and go free our men at the slave camp up the road. If you are Halflings then hold still so I can get my aim straight."

The others look at each other, "Those men do need help plus it is the only way to get into the village." Kim said. "Better then trying to convince them and getting shot at."

The gang nodded and began to move up the road when Gnarl warned them, "Wait master, there in the tall grass." They looked hard into the grass and saw several Halflings waiting in ambush. "Use the fireball spell and roast them."

The looked at one another, they could not go into the grass to get them as they could barely see the Halflings. Kim scowled; this world was not like their own. They could not just beat the bad guys up and let them get taken to prison. They were playing by different rules and no one to help them. "Do it Ron," Kim muttered hoping to get it over with.

Ron pushed out with his hand and a fireball the size of a basketball shot out and hit the tall grass. The fire spread quickly from the grass to the trees and the Halflings started to run around on fire. They fell dead and the minions went and gather the life force and the weapon the Halflings had. "Ahh, I love the smell of carnage in the morning."

"What ever Gnarl." Replied Kim before she spotted several Halflings marching in a straight line over a stone bridge. "They might lead us to the camp." She whispered and they followed them. The Halflings went into the tall grass across the bridge. They stayed there, seemingly to set up another ambush. Ron cast another fireball spell and the grass was on fire and the Halflings died screaming.

As the gang came up to claim their prize more Halflings showed up and attacked. Ron and Kim had their minions attack first before the gang came forward and attack. The Halflings were dead although they lost a minion.

Gnarl's voice came up again, **"Master, I forgot to mention, doing evil deeds, like say killing innocents, and I do use the term loosely, will increase your power. Although sometime having worshipers is more beneficial."**

Ron sighed, Gnarl was going to drive him up the wall he just knew it. Yori looked past a hill and saw that across the river in front of them was the slave camp. Before they made their way there Tara spotted something. She went for a closer look and found a stone bust on its side. It was a human head, the face in terror and its brain showing. **"Master Mistress Tara found a spell stone. This is a domination spell; it affects your enemies in combat."** Ron gathered his minions and they picked the spell stone up. The minions found another shortcut to the warp gate and the spell went to the tower. **"Ssllloooowww,"** Gnarl said slowly as a joke, **"This makes enemies slower so you can have more time to make them very dead."**

Ron smiled seeing as that would be useful while Kim summon a minion to replace one that she lost. Once they were on track, they passed a strange well. It had an Aztec like skull face and the well glowed red. **"This is a blood pit sire. You can use this to sacrifice your minions to heal yourself. Don't worry your minion will kill themselves for you several times if necessary. They are very loyal."** This last part Gnarl whispered.

Ron felt a kick at the thought, and shoved it from his mind. They stood in front of the slave camp ready for action. The four humans and ten minions had easily snuck into the slave camp.

There were several guards around and a few on a wooden platform higher off the ground. The saw the gang and charged while the ones on the platform threw rocks. Kim sent her minions up the stair to the platform so they were stop the rock thrown at them. The rest charged at the remaining guards. Tara stayed in the back as a lookout. "Yori behind you!" she cried.

Yori jumped high into the air to avoid getting stabbed by a Halfling. She fell behind it and stabbed him in the back.

The group finished the guards and panted. Ron and Kim felt queasy before they went to their knees and threw up. They had killed these men, Halflings whatever, with they bare hands and what weapons they had. This was different then with the fire ball spell or the minions. Ron looked at one that tired to attack Kim from behind and he slashed at the Halfling. He knew it was wrong but Kim was in danger and he could not live with himself if anything happen to her.

Kim felt the same even if she did not know how Ron felt. The Halflings were going for the kill and they had no choice. But she knew she needed to help those people inside the camp and the Halflings were not holding back.

Yori looked at her two friends. "I am sorry we had to do this but it we do not then we would have died. I also have blood on my hands but we must fight so that we may live."

Kim and Ron smiled at Yori while Tara gave both of them a hug. The minions finished gathering the life force and grabbing what little weapons and armor they wanted from the Halflings. They the walked through the open gate.

"It seems they believe that they were we protected if no one else is protecting the front gate." Yori said as they marched through the front, noticing a minion gate and waypoint gate forming.

"I agree." Kim said as they travelled through the initial interior of the entrance.

Tara herself had a bad vibe from this place already, "I'm scared." She said as she stuck close to Ron. They continued on and found some Halflings that noticed them, and they were armed.

"More for the pickins eh?" One of them said as they rushed the group.

Ron and Kim directed five minions each on two, while they and Yori fought three others, but there was one armed with a short sword that went right for Tara.

"AHHH!" Tara screamed and instinctively held out her hands and shot lightning from them. It killed the Halfling easily as he fell down dead with the black mist-like substance moved from his body. The other Halflings were dealt with quickly, as the minions swarmed, Ron hacked, Yori slashed, as she was armed with battle fans, and Kim used the stolen sword he took from the last fight. Tara, Kim, and Ron couldn't hold themselves and puked at once more.

**"I suggest you get used to the idea of killing to live. Not just 'would be' heroes will target you, but enemy assassins or random beasts as well. I must say Mistress Tara; I did not expect you to have a natural talent for magic. Splendid use of lightning to fry that fat Halfling."** Gnarl said with a bit of applause.

"What was that mist? It felt, wrong." Tara said as she held herself and shivered, but heard the answer,** "That was the essence of evil, and all things intelligent carry shards of it. The more evil you become the more it grows, granting power beyond words."** Gnarl said as they managed to get up and moving.

They found their way to an area with several men in cages in some hills with Halflings on top of them. Several Halfling charged at them and the remaining one threw rocks at them. Ron and Kim sent minions to meet the charge Halflings while Yori and Kim jumped up to the rock throwers and killed them. Ron swung his axe as he fought with his minions. Tara stay back a little and sent more lighting if a Halfling gets too close, or one in the back if he tried to sneak up on Ron. She noticed several rock throwers on a stand to her right and killed a minion. She wanted to hit them with a spell, but her lighting didn't reach that far. The close her eye thinking of a fire ball and push out her hand at them.

It worked as a fireball flew at the Halflings and they died screaming. Finally the last Halfling there was killed and the minions collected the life force and more new weapons and armor. They found a lever gear that should release the men in the cages. Ron had four minions turn the wheel, and the cages open. The men got out and bowed, "Thank you for freeing us but there are more up ahead, and they got a troll."

Ron groaned he knew from most games that trolls are tough and he was sure a real one was no different. He remembered the slow spell, and asked Gnarl how it worked, **"Well the spell slows down any target or targets depend on how many to get so they move and attack slower. The spell run out when the targets are dead, you use another spell or you run out of mana."**

Kim thought for a minute and said, "Okay here's what we do, when we see the troll, Ron uses the slow spell and then sends his minions at it. I'll do the same before Yori and I will attack as well. Ron will stay back to control the minions, and Tara will send fireballs at it." they all nodded at that and walked to the clearing to see more men in cages and saw the big troll in the middle.

It was large, bald, and light orange with a lot of fat but still looked strong. It had long arms that almost reached the ground and large hands. It wore a loin cloth that seemed too tight as it butt cheeks were showing as it stretched it butt. It had chain wrapped around its wrist and a nose ring.

The troll slowly turned toward them before Ron hit it with the slow spell, the troll was still moving but slower and Ron sent the minions. Kim sent her's and jumped into action with Yori and attacked the troll. The troll was now facing them and it punched a few minions knocking them back. Tara fire a few fire ball that hit its head but it was still fighting. She then noticed the troll stopped punching and crouched down ready to jump. She did not like it so she shouted, "Guys get away now!"

Ron called back his minions while Kim and Yori jumped away, when the troll jumped and body slammed into the ground. One minion was flattened by the attack. Ron and Kim had then sent their minions to attack while it got back up, and after thirty seconds, it seems long time with slow going, the troll fell dead. The men cheered and the minions gather the large amount of life force the troll had. After freeing the last of the men, Yori saw a crane.

"You guys want it? Take it," said one of the now free men, "We don't need it."

After making sure the men got out of the camp and on their way to Spree safely Ron had the minions grab the bottom of the crane and place it over the new warp gate. They headed back to the tower to now get working on fixing it. The minions work through the after noon but kept working till Ron and the girls went to sleep. Gnarl made sure they stopped so they would not disturb their master and his mistresses.

Ron woke up with a big blush. With so little rooms to that were safe to sleep in, several of the girls slept next to Ron. So he woke up with Kim, Yori, Tara, Hope and Marcella in his bed. He was glad they all had their nightgowns on, and he had his clothes. However the next morning they found themselves very close together and Kim and Yori were rubbing against him.

The minions were back to work repairing the tower with Gnarl and Bonnie ordering them around. Seeing Ron coming, Gnarl walked towards him, "The repairs are going well master, and Mistress Bonnie is great help making sure the minions are working and things are in order." They could see the smirk on Bonnie's face from have way across the room. "I think this will be a good time to visit Spree. Maybe find some info on this Halfling problem."

Ron thought about it and agreed, he could not do much while the tower in being repaired. Plus they could do with some food and supplies. Ron, Kim, Yori and Hope went to the warp gate.

They ended up in the hill and they saw a bunch of sheep flocking in the meadow. "Didn't the minions kill those sheep yesterday?" Ron asked and Kim and Yori nodded.

Then they heard Gnarl's voice. **"Ah, I see you notice all the sheep repopulated since yesterday. They do seem rather frisky, have your minions steal their life force, and so you can have fresh meat."**

Ron sighed but summoned minions anyway and have them attack the sheep. "Well at least we will have more food for a while. We'll still need more though," Hope said as the minions carried the life force and the dead sheep and took them to the tower.

They made their way to Spree and the main gate opened for them. The two guards from yesterday came to greet them. "Sorry about yesterday, you just can't be too careful."

"It is alright," Ron said as he shook his hand.

"Yeah why don't you have a drink at the happy mule, it's on me."

After they went inside, the minions spotted several jugs of beer on a table outside the inn. They ran to them and started to chug them down. A large man came out of the inn nearby and gave a full belly laugh. "Well aren't you some thirsty fellows." He then turned to Ron. He was a tall made with dark brown skin with brown hair and eyes. He also looked like he had a beer gut. "Welcome strangers, I am Archibaldamius Methuselah Wobbleboard the 3rd, but you can call me Archie. I am the owner of this inn.

"I am ever thankful for freeing our friends but do you think you can help with something else. I was made mayor of this town; I have plenty of drinks case of my inn for everyone but no food to feed them. Those Halflings stole it all and we need someone to get it back."

"Say no more we got it." Ron said as he gathered his slightly drunken minions.

"Those cursed Halflings, led by Melvin Underbelly, came from the east." One of the villagers said. Ron looked towards the direction. Yori wanted more information on the leader before continuing on, and she stopped the group before heading off.

"Excuse me, but who is this Melvin?" She asked as the village men held their heads down in shame.

It was Archie who answered, "Melvin was once one of the seven heroes that defeated the previous Overlord, but for some reason he started eating so much that he grew to the size of a troll. He enslaved our women to serve his Halflings. I already mentioned that he stole our food. He's turned out no better then the last Overlord."

Kim summoned five minions to add to their group and walked over to a side gate. After having the minions lower the gate they walked out only to find Halflings running at them. The gate was force shut behind them by Spree to make sure the Halflings did not go in. The large wave was pushed back by Ron and the minions. Hope stayed back with a dagger and notice that several Halflings were on a platform throwing rocks. "Kim, up top to the side!" She shouted.

Kim jumped into action and made to the platform and stabbed the first rock thrower the second went down fast before ho could do anything and the last one was kick in the face and fell to the ground where he was stabbed by Hope.

Hope felt sick and barely held back her wanting to throw up but knew it had to be done; they were killing people and making them starve to death. After the last Halfling was killed and the minions claimed their prizes they walked on. Hope could not take it anymore and throw up at the side of the road. "Sorry guys," she mutters.

Kim rubbed her back, "It is alright, we did the same as well. It is hard to take in but we do not really have a choice."

Ron help her calm Hope down, "Yeah we been through it and we are here to help you."

Hope smiled and was able to go on. Up several stairs made of stone till they reach a house smaller for any of them to fit in. Ron sent the brown into the house, all the minions cheered and really trashed the place. After they came out Ron looked over the hill to see what looked like a grand party getting set up. "Looks like a party master. Better hurry, you don't want to miss it." Gnarl said.

They walked down some more steps till they enter what look like a Halflings village.


	3. Chapter 3

Overlord Ron

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. This was one of them. But this was on his profile and he says that he was not really getting the vibe to write this anymore. It is such a great story and I love writing it, even if it is about half of it, so I asked if I can continue it on my profile. At first the changes will be small as most of it was how we wanted it.

If you are interested in our other stories then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist as well. My partner and I are looking for out DevianART for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy and remember evil always finds a way.

Disclaimer; I do not own Kim Possible nor Overlord. Well I own the Overlord game…does that count?

-Chapter 3, Halfling Homes-

Ron looked at the girls that where with him, "What do you think, wanna crash a party?" He asked as they nodded. Hope thought for a moment before she answered, "Never been one to crash it, but I think we should. Food that belongs to Spree is involved."

"We definitely will since they have stolen food." Kim agreed as they rushed into the area. Halflings noticed them and started throwing rocks or rushing them with daggers, but betweens Ron's axe and magic, the minions, Kim, and Hope, giving some support, they stood no chance and were slain. Even though the outer guard was slain, they had the problem of being barred from the inner area.

**"It seems like the party is invitation only."** Bonnie said, using the same way Gnarl often did.

"Bonnie? How are you doing that?" Hope asked as she looked around.

**"It's my doing. I'm using what little I know of magic to link with the Tower Heart. This way you don't have to only listen to Nasty Gnarl."** Tara answered as Gnarl spoke up, **"Truly you have bright and evil mistresses, whose evil is only matched by their beauty, but enough talk. Evil always finds a way you know, and such a way may exist inside the homes of these fat, smelly, Halflings."** The group that watched _The Lord of the Rings_ couldn't help but think of how much Gnarl was like Gollum from the movie.

_'Even less reason to trust him.'_ Kim thought as he then pointed out a rather large house, "There should be a home nearby large enough for your malevolent countenance master. How else would that fat imbecile of a Halfling fit anywhere?" They searched around the area in general silence.

"That is the biggest hobbit hole I've ever seen." Ron said, but before they even stepped, he noticed something was missing, "Have any of you girls seen Rufus?"

**"Oh you left him here,"** Tara said. **"We think it's better this way, until we find a way to get him faster or have some armor."**

"Rufus could be helpful with stealth missions due to his size," Yori suggested, "No one really notices a rat."

**"Well, not always mistress Yori,"** Gnarl added, **"Most people will try and kill rats, even one like Rufus. In fact minions like rats and like to kill them. Don't worry Rufus is safe with your minions master."** They found several Halflings in the village, some on hills in front of their homes and most on the valley at the bottom of all the hills. There was also another troll there was well. Ron had his minions attack the Halflings before he threw a fireball at the troll.

Kim sent her five minions at a bunch of Halfling on a hill while she and Yori took care of the other groups. Hope kept close to Ron to make sure no Halfling get too close while he threw more fireballs at the troll. After his minions were done with the Halflings he sent them at the troll. As the troll was busy with the minions in front of it, Kim sent hers to fight it from behind.

The troll jumped and body slammed the minions, lucky Kim and Ron saw this and got most of them out of the way but they lost three. They all swarmed at the troll again Kim, Yori, and Ron included. Hope stayed back, not having armor like Ron nor was as fast as Kim and Yori. The troll fell dead, with only one other minion dying. They found a place that was larger then the other homes. It was shut and Ron sent some minions to attack the front but to no avail. Kim coughed and pointed to a turn-style lever type object.

"Oh, I guess we should try that." Ron said sheepishly as Kim sent four of her five minions to turn the device.

"You should've seen it before Stoppable." Hope said as the minions finished and they entered the home itself. It was fairly nice for a Halfling home.

"Alright, we need to stick together since the Halflings are not friendly." Ron said as they started to venture in. A waypoint gate and minion gate materialized near them.

**"I believe it might be useful to summon more help if it is required master."** Gnarl said as the gates finished materializing,

**"And if you get in trouble, just get to the waypoint gate and get back to the castle. I don't want any of us dying in a different dimension. Otherwise, the girls and yours truly can try to get more rooms open and keep these idiots in line."** Bonnie said through the Tower Heart. Even though they heard this, they could also hear some angry shouting that sounded like, **"That should be over there, moron!"**

"Well, let's get started." Ron said as they guided the minions through the house. After they sure the minions were all gathered they started down some steps still they came to a blocked door. Ron had his minions break through it and they all entered a dinner area with several Halfling eating at tables. The Halflings dropped their food and charged at them. The browns were sent to attack while Kim and Yori jumped over the minion onto some surprise Halflings before they killed them. Ron led Hope to the stairs away from the main fight and they got the two Halfling about to come down and help their friends.

After the fight was over the minions started to trash the place, breaking chairs table and plates and gather what treasures they can find and gave it to Ron. After they were done they went down a hallway where Ron and Hope was at. They entered a room where several Halflings were sleeping on some beds. **"Tread lightly master and make sure those Halflings never wake up."** Gnarl said.

**"Yeah rather take them out now then cause a big fight over it. The ninja girl should have no problem here."** Bonnie said and they were sure that she was smirking.

Yori didn't seem bothered by Bonnie's banter but crept to one of the sleeping Halfling. Kim, Ron, and Hope were over where the Halflings were, and then Kim and Ron sent their minions to attack the rest of the sleeping Halflings. The noise of the minions killing the sleeping Halflings they other woke up only to be killed by the others.

Ron had the minions trashed the room while he and the girls looked for another way to go. **"I think this is a dead end,"** said Tara, **"Try the room you guys were in before."**

So Ron and the other called back their minions after they claimed their treasures and walked back to the first room. They found another door and Ron had the minions break trough it. A few Halflings were on the other side but were quickly taken care off.

They went into another room and saw several baskets shaking and blocking the way. Ron smashed the baskets and rats ran out of them. Hope screamed at the sight of them. Some Halflings were in an area below them but the now free rats ran down the steps and attack the Halflings. **"Those filthy vermin don't seem to like the Halflings, they smell there own."** Gnarl said as he watched the rats try and kill the two Halflings.

Ron sent his minions to kill them and the rats. As they came back one of the minions placed a dead rat on his head like a helmet. The girls gagged seeing that.

They moved around the bend to see a hole with a lamp over it. The lamp turned on and a Halfling came out and shouted at them. **"The Halflings have holes everywhere. Seal them up and stop those overgrown weasels."**

The first Halfling came charging at them and Kim sent her minions at him. Ron sent his into the hole. A lot of banging and smashing was heard and the hole was filled with gray smoke as the minions came out. Yori spotted another hole and she took care of the Halfling while Kim sent her minions into the hole sealing it up.

They moved down another hallway and found a Halfling with a spear coming at them with his weapon down. Ron sent several of his minions, few were knocked over but they quickly overpowered the lone Halfling.

Around the corner and up a ramp they found another Halfling with a spear. He was taken care of and they made it to a room cover in red velvet carpet. In one corner was a large sack of gold.

**"Oh, make sure to get that."** Bonnie said.

**"I agree master, gold will help find our needs for the things we can't steal."**

Ron had his minions trash the room while he had three carry the bag of gold to the warp gate. "I am impressed that we have made it without losing a single minion." Hope said as she watched the minions carry the gold out of the room.

"Well this room has nothing let's head back and see if we came find a way to where the food is."

They doubled back and saw a hallway they did not notice near the Halfling hole. It was a turning wheel and they had the minions turn it. **"Guys a gate open, near the hall where you broke down the second door."**

"Got it Tara, let's wait for the minions carrying the gold and head that way." Ron said as they went to the hallway and waited for the minions. The minions returned after depositing the gold. The four humans once more stepped onward deeper into the Halfling's home. As they continued they heard some peasants call out to them.

"Please! Get us out of here! T-the wheel over there!" A peasant from the cage said as he pointed to a wheel next to a Halfling hole.

Some of the Halflings where asleep next to the cage as they split the forces. Kim sent her minions to smash the hole before turning the wheel, while Ron sent the rest to deal with the sleeping Halflings. The hole was smashed up, and a bunch of pots and other stuff that had some gold and equipment for the minions before they turned the wheel. Ron noticed another hole and sent his minions to destroy it before back up arrived, and they did, after smashing other stuff and giving what gold they found to Ron. The peasants were saved and began to leave, "Thank you milord and ladies, I heard they were going to serve us up to Melvin!" One of them said as they left.

They went back into the main hall after hearing, where they heard the peasant's calls before being noticed, and smashed the door in front of them, using minions of course. They stepped into the room and found a bit of green, which was very different from the rest of the building.

"That's one of the biggest pumpkins I've ever seen." Ron said as they eyed the pumpkin growing.

"I know, I've never seen a pumpkin get that big." Hope said, having her weapon at the ready.

**"What a fine specimen! It must have taken them years to grow! Don't you want to...smash it up?"** Gnarl said.

The group rolled their eyes and started to work on it, after sending minions to destroy more holes that the Halflings would use. They worked on it until the minions were done smashing the holes, and started to help smash the pumpkin.

"Isn't this a minion pillar?" Kim asked, for as soon as the pumpkin was smashed, it was revealed to be hollow.

"Yeah, let's send it back." Ron said and got the minions to send it back. They waited while the minions started to get the pillar to the waypoint gate created.

"Well, you've been full of surprises so far Ron." Hope said as they waited and kept watch for any Halfling patrols.

Gnarl's voice then cried out, **"You can now control fifteen minions, fifteen! That is double the numbers of brain cells in the average sheep."**

Kim rolled her eyes at that but found that more minions to use was certainly good news. Yori couldn't help but ask, "I wonder why the minions, even one such as Gnarl, like sheep so much?"

**"Who knows,"** answered Bonnie **"I think they just like killing them."**

**"I have you know Mistress Bonnie that we do more then just kill them."** Gnarl said, **"We also chase and play with them like riding on their backs before we break their necks, or smash their skulls and bash them up."**

**"I rest my case."**

Another minion gate popped up and Ron summoned five more. Kim tried to see if she could get any more but frown seeing she still had five. Hope put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be able to summon more later. I just wish I had some, I feel like I'm not helping much. At least you and Yori got some skills in fighting, and Tara has her magic."

"I am sure we will find something you can be great at Hope. Maybe when we find the other Minions that Gnarl keeps talking about, maybe you could summon them." Ron said getting her to smile.

They went up to the door they pass to the pumpkin and found it locked and the wheel missing two wooden poles. **"Seems that some careless Halfling has broken that wheel, you need to find the pieces before you can use it."** Gnarl said.

Ron went down some steps and had the minions smash through another door. Three Halflings were eating on the other side but was overwhelmed by the twenty minions. The hallway had a long staircase to one side and a locked gate at the end so they went up the stairs. They found some more sleeping Halflings more then before, luckily they had more number and they split up to take care of them. Kim, Hope, and Kim's five minions took care of one side while Ron, Yori and the rest of the minions took care of the larger side with more sleeping Halflings.

"**They are really deep sleepers."** Tara muttered as they were taken care of. **"All the noise you guys were making in the area, and the minions aren't really what you call quite."**

**"Well all but the green minions are loud and rowdy. The greens can be, but they are our stealth minions and know when to be quite."** Gnarl added to this.

**"So it is safe to say that you are not a green minion then, right?"** Bonnie asked getting the others to laugh.

Ron found another close door and his minions handled it. They went up more stairs and found several Halflings coming at them. After they were taken care of they found one of the beams in a room with two Halfling putting rats in baskets. They two were jumped and stabbed while a minion took the wooden pole to the turning wheel. They saw that there was a chest between two baskets of rats and Ron looked to the girls. "So leave the rats or kill them and get the treasure in the chest?"

"Kill the rats," Hope muttered, "World's better off without them anyway plus it is more life force and the treasure we could use. But if a minion wears one as a hat and comes near me I will stab it."

Ron nodded and they minions broke the baskets killed the rats and stole what treasure there was in the chest.

They went down the hallway to their right and found a smaller turning wheel and it unlocked the gate that blocked their way before.

They made their way back to the locked door and found a green area with some tree and hills. They saw the missing beam but there were several Halfling holes around it. The path to the beam was small so Ron and Kim controlled their minions to get it. They sent one group into a hole and the other into a different hole. After they smashed the holes Halflings started to come out. As Kim group took care of one Halfling and move to his hole Ron made his go after the two Halfling coming at them. After they were killed and one hole was destroyed Kim had her go after the last hole.

After the last hole was caved in the minions were let loose on the room and they found many weapons armor for themselves and gold for their master. One grabbed the pole needed and they move back to the wheel.

After the minions went and fixed the red wheel Gnarl said, **"Good now you will need twelve minions to turn it."**

**"Good thing you guys found that minion item from before."** Tara said.

**"Kim could have added to his minions so it was no big deal, but we might need it later."** Bonnie added.

Ron commanded his fifteen minions to turn while Kim, Hope, and Kim's minions stood watch. They turned the wheel and opened the way forward. They entered the door, further into the Halfling Homes.

**"Guys, there should be another good waypoint area; in case you need to come back and rest."** Liz said as another Minion Gate and Waypoint Gate materialized near them.

"Thanks Liz." Hope said, as they moved forward.

**"Don't thank us yet. We're still trying to repair the Dark Tower, and you still need to find that food. I see you guys trying to slack off! Get to work!"** Marcella said, referring the last bit elsewhere.

"Okay, sounds like things are going not so smooth if Marcella starts yelling." Hope said as they came to an open door. Ron commanded his minions to smash the barrels.

"You want them to hear us?" Hope hissed in a whisper, but Ron said, "In RPGs there are all sorts of cool stuff in barrels and crates. Even gold." Ironically enough, the minions did bring back some gold for them to use.

"Great, we get sucked into a dimension that every fantasy geek would love. Is it just me Kim, or does it feel like we are in an RPG like Everlot?" Hope asked as Kim just shrugged.

"Weird things happen on missions all the time. This isn't any different. Expect for the fact we are forced to kill to survive and we have basically no back up or way home."

They entered a door and found a large room with several tables loaded with food was pushed close together where Halflings were eating and dancing, some even on the tables. The room was full of Halflings and a few human women were serving the Halflings giving them plates of food. **"Hmm, we found the nest sire. Careful! You should not alarm them all at once. Otherwise they will have your minions upside down in a pot before you know it."**

They looked around, there too many Halfling to fight and once but Ron notice at there were some Halfling holes to the sides. "We need to take care of the holes and then the few Halflings on the side of the rooms. Then we can have the middle to fight."

"Sounds like a plan, you take care of the side that looks like a pantry we will get the side that looks like a kitchen." Kim said.

Ron nodded and took Hope with him, figuring he help her stay safe with more minions and such, to the left. When they got there Ron sent some minions into the first Halfling hole and the second one just as the light came on. After they came out he made it toward the other Halfling holes, which lit up. They sent in minions into one and caved that in as one Halfling came out of the hole. He sent some minions into the last hole and slashed at the Halfling. He was hit by a rock and saw one Halfling throwing another. He sent his minions at him and they over powered him.

With the holes taken care of he saw some planks of wood that his minions could go down and sent them to the floor on this side. After a bit of fighting where he lost two minions, they kill the last Halfling without alerting the others. Giving the thumbs up to Hope they made it to where they would meet Kim and Yori.

Kim, her minions and Yori found to where the last of the Halfling holes were. It was on the other side of the room and their path was block by some selves with shaking baskets. She had her minions break the baskets and the rats ran down and started to attack the Halfling below. Kim sent her minions to the hole and caved it in. While the Halflings were busy with the rat, Kim, Yori and the minions attacked from behind. Glad of their part was done they made there way back to Ron.

After they were all gather they face the stairs and charged into the party. Ron and Kim sent the minions and they all attacked. The human serving girls ran for it while Ron threw a fireball at a group of Halflings. Kim, Yori and Hope stabbed at Halfling they could reach while the minions dealt with most of them. Ron then cast the slow spell, and the minions made quick work on the slow Halflings. After the one under the spell died they went to fight the last few. After the last one was killed Ron saw that both Kim and he lost one minions each. He let the loose collecting the treasure and made some turn a wheel to open the door to the next room.

"Well that is one way to crash a party." Ron joked, getting his minions to laugh.

"It wasn't that funny, and the party wasn't great." Hope said as they continued further in.

They raided a few more crates and a chest to gain some equipment for the minions they summoned to replace the lost ones.

"Hey!" A rather fat Halfling in a chef outfit said as he waddled closer towards them.

"You ladies should be serving the others, these little brown things need to get in the pot, and what are you doing out of your cage?" He asked after getting their attention.

"Get Him!" Ron said sicking the minions on the Halfling chef as they slashed and bashed him with whatever weapons they had found killing him.

"For the Overlord!" one of them said carrying the life force after the other minions brought some gold and a crimson potion. Ron looked at it before Gnarl spoke up, **"That potion is a health potion. Alchemists created it as a medicine for battle wounds. It'll make sure there are no lasting battle scars if injured, but a few would make you much more imposing master."**

"This could come in handy Stoppable-san." Yori said as they continued on to a stock room of sorts. It had a Minion gate, but something else as well.

"**My my, I never thought I might see another one of those again."** Gnarl said getting there attention.

"What is this thing?" Kim asked looking at the well that had a coin like shape to it. Gnarl answered, **"That Mistress Kim is a Mana Well. This handy little object can restore Master Ron's magical powers by sacrificing minions. I'm sure you could use a boost of magic for later, so go ahead and try it out. You can just summon more minions from the Minion Gate."** Ron reluctantly tried it out and sent a minion in. He then felt his mind calm down while feeling refreshed after the minion sacrificed itself for its master.

"I do feel better." Ron said before summoning a minion to replace the one sacrificed.

**"Remember, minions are replaceable, but you and your mistresses are not. Don't be afraid to use a Blood Pit or Mana Well to stay alive."** Gnarl said as they continued and killed another Halfling Chef.

Hope shuddered seeing all the dished stacked to the high ceiling all dirty and some looked like they never were washed. "Eating a lot is one thing but you have to clean afterwards."

They entered what looked like a main kitchen area, several pot were bubbling and slopping on open fires. There were several more fat Halfling chefs between them and the end. Kim spotted several baskets on sleeves next to them and had her minions break them. The rats went free and attack the chefs who wobbled around swinging their hatchets around to kill them.

Ron and Kim sent their minion at attack while they were busy and charged as well. Yori and Kim jumped on one chef's back and kept stabbing him while he fended off the rats. Ron had his minions attack the other chef and some rats, which Hope was helping with, when he spotted another chef coming at them. Ron threw a fire ball and the chef ran around on fire. Ron threw another one to finish him off as Kim and Yori got the last chef and the last were taken care of.

The walked to the end of the kitchen and found a huge pile of food in sacks and crated. It was bigger then Ron and was glad his minions were the one to carry it.

**"There is the food, use you minion to move it master."** Gnarl said.

Tara added, **"Well I think I know a way so you guys don't have to carry it all to the town. Your party is waiting not far from you."**

Lucky it was all in one neat stack so they only needed one trip. Kim had her minion open the gate and they walked out of here. They went down the hall and saw several town folks coming around the corner. "Hey you are the people we freed" Kim notice.

"That's right, thanks again by the way." One male said.

"It was our honor," Yori bowed before saying. "We have the food."

"Oh you found it, Oh spree is saved. Thank you lord."

One of the folks went to the side and said, "If you just place the food here lord and we shall take it up to Spree."

Gnarl however had his own idea, **"That food will provide you with a good amount of life force sire. You could leave them the food, just walk next to the platform and let your minions leave the food supplies on it. Or if you are feeling patricianly evil why not just keep it? After taking care of a few witnesses that is."**

**"Hey! Those people risked their lives to come and get the food. Besides; they need it more then us."** Tara said.

Ron ignored Gnarl and stood next to the man and the minion dropped it. "Thank you lord, we won't forget this."

Ron smiled as his grouped walked back to the warp gate to rest a bit. **"Master I notice that the party I mentioned before will be starting in a few hours. Rest up then we will pay a visit to that fat little Melvin."**

Ron and Kim had their minion return to the pit and they all went back into the tower to rest.

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review_


	4. Chapter 4

Overlord Ron

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. This was one of them. But this was on his profile and he says that he was not really getting the vibe to write this anymore. It is such a great story and I love writing it, even if it is about half of it, so I asked if I can continue it on my profile. At first the changes will be small as most of it was how we wanted it.

If you are interested in our other stories then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist as well. My partner and I are looking for out DevianART for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

Warning, Lemon in this chapter. Anyone under the age limit or not a fan then please do not read. If you read, hope you enjoy ^_^

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy and remember evil always finds a way.

Disclaimer; I do not own Kim Possible nor Overlord. Well I own the Overlord game…does that count?

-Chapter 4: Melvin's Kitchens, The Next Step-

Ron Kim Yori and Hope all got ready; all rested up to crash the Halfling party. "Master, you will have to leave now if you wish to crash that party." Gnarl said.

They entered the waypoint gate and vanished. They arrived at the meadow hills. Ron and Kim summoned their minions and they began their march to the Halfling village. They were lucky that on their way to the village they found a bridge across the river so they did not have to go through Spree. A few Halflings were guarding the way as well as a few rock throwers. But they took care of them without any problem.

As the reach the top of the hill overlook the party Gnarl said, "**The party is starting master, better hurry up."**

**"Yeah these people don't know about being fashionably late."** Bonnie muttered.

The found the village empty, made sense as they either were in the home where they were at or at the party. The follow the path and stopped at a closed gate in front of a house with several pumpkins in front if it. The minions all jumped excited. Ron figured out what they wanted and let them smash the pumpkins. Kim had her minions move the wheel to the gate and after it open she let her minions join in. **"Well they seem to be fun."** Tara said and giggled at their actions.

**"They will have lots of fun at the party when they can smash and break everything."** Gnarl said.

Bonnie, though they could not tell, rolled her eyes. **"Yeah they must have fun all the time then."**

They entered the party and it was getting started. Music was going, several Halfling were dancing and a few women were serving the guess.

Then they found a shocking sight. From what they can tell it was a Halfling, but he did not look like it. He was taller then a normal man and five times as wide. His clothes were stretched out and seemed ready to rip. His face was all stained with gravy and food scraps and food stains were all over his shirt. He had a golden crowd and held a golden fork. **"Melvin seems to have grown up…and out."** Gnarl said.

Melvin notices them and started to waddle away. Gnarl noticed, **"Master Melvin is making a run for it…or a waddle."**

They watched Melvin and insistently regretted it. Melvin's pants were drooping and his crack was showing. "Aww man that was not needed." Ron said.

"I agree I wish I did not see that." Yori muttered covering her eyes.

**"You think it is bad there, try here, we got a bigger view of that crack."** Bonnie muttered.

Ron and Kim sent the minions after him, but as they got close they stopped the man playing the fiddle. They started to dance, hand on their hips and moving their legs in the rhythm. They gang was shocked. **"Master the minions are entrance by the music."** Said Gnarl. **"It does have a haunting beauty to it..."**

**"They can see that."** Bonnie said before she muttered, **"What's with you?"**

"**Perhaps we should stay a while... revel in the melody..."** Gnarl said in a strange voice, like he was like the minions. They moved closer as they watched the minions dance along with the dancing Halflings. **"Oh... my feet master! I can't stop them... Oh, I'm dancing, I'm actually dancing. Quick do something sire!"** Gnarl cried out. **"Stop that damn fiddle!"**

**"Yes please."** Bonnie muttered, **"You don't what to see this."**

**"He is not that good of a dancer."** Tara muttered.

Kim went up and grabbed the fiddle before she smashed it on the ground. The minions seemed to snap out of it.

**"Thank you mistress,"** muttered Gnarl. **"And just in time too. You all have company."**

They turned to see armored Halflings coming at them. Ron and Kim sent the minions to take care of the armored Halflings as they, and Hope, tried to catch up to Melvin, but it was too late as he sealed himself inside the kitchens.

"Great, another broken lever." Hope said as she noticed the broken lever wheel. Just like before it needed it's part.

"Ron, Hope, you two go search for the missing pieces, and I'll make sure that these guys stay off your tail." Kim said as she took charge and forced them to split up. Kim glanced at her five minions, who where jumping up and down ready to fight. She noticed that the Halfling were coming from a home off to the side. "Ready to smash a house guys?"

The minions cheered and shouted. Kim then sent them at the group of Halflings before she jumping up and doing a flying kick at one of them. The Halfling was knocked down before a minion jumped on him and started to beat him with is weapon. The Halflings were slowly falling to the minions and Kim after they were all beaten she sent them into the house to stop more from coming out. The sound of many things breaking was heard and then smoke came out and the minions ran out.

Then a rock came and hit a minion in the head. It fell on its ass, rubbing its head. Kim spotted two Halflings throwing rocks on top of a Halfling home. Kim sent her minions and they climbed the hill next to the house and killed the rock throwers.

Kim smiled seeing as she took care of everything here. "I wonder how the others are doing."

Hope moved behind Yori as they searched the side of the large kitchen. They found a path way and figure to check it out to make sure the pole was there or not. Even if Yori was with her, Hope would have felt a little better if she had some minions with her. They figured if it got too much for them they would go back and regroup and come back with more numbers. "Whoa," she muttered.

On top of a hill was a roaring fire. It was in a circle and they could make out something in the middle. **"Argh, we need a way to get that bag of gold."** Muttered Bonnie.

**"We need red minions but we have to find them first."** Gnarl said.

"I believe that is the pole we need." Said Yoir pointing to a pole on a wooden stand with a staircase. Then Hope screamed as she noticed a large number of rats came running at them. Yori jumped into action, "Take the pole back to the others I shall hold them off." She cried and she jumped over them and landed near the fire. She grabbed a wooden stick on the ground and places the end into the flames. The rats moved onto her and she kept them back with the burning stick.

Hope saw her chance and ran up and grabbed the pole. As they ran passed the rats, they waved to Yori to make her follow. Yori jumped over the rats again and as they tried to follow them she threw the burning stick right in the middle of them. They two girl ran to the group as the rats retreated.

Ron made his way past the stage where they first saw Melvin and notice a group of Halflings were running down a long stone staircase at them. He had his minion take care of them before starting the climb up. As he got to the top he was met by another group of Halflings and some rock throwers on top of a Halfling home. Ron sent his minion at the group and some of them into the Halfling home.

As they trash it and made some come out he start up the hill and saw more Halflings coming out of Halfling homes. "Do they ever end?" he asked before getting hit in the head by a rock. He was lucky he had a helmet but sent a few minions at the rock throwers. He leaded the rest with him into the next group near a Halfling home. The last one fell and he sent them into the home to stop them from coming. He noticed that he had lost a minion and found more Halflings coming at him. He uses the slow spell and then waited for the minions to come back.

When they did he sent them at the slow moving group. As they finish them he finally made it up the hill and found the rod near a Halfling home. Three more Halflings came out of the home and charged. Ron sent his minions and then made them trashed the last of the homes. Another of his minions was killed and they came back and offered some gold. He took the gold and got it sent back to the tower. He was glad Gnarl told him he was send small amount of gold and other object back to the tower while bigger object hand to be use by the waypoint gate.

A minion grabbed the pole and Ron started back to the others.

Kim waved as both groups made it back with rods. The fitted them in and Ron sent the minions to turn it.

"Now we can finish this." Muttered Ron as the doors started to open. He did not like it but this was worst then when they had missions. These heroes, and he did not think they deserve to be called that, were acting worst then most of their villains.

As the door finally open the met with a Halfling cook and more Halflings with weapons. Ron sent a fireball at the cook, who ran around burning, and waited with his minions for the Halflings to get closer. When they did, Ron and Kim sent their minion to over realm them. After the last Halfling had fallen they went into the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchens they noticed some sheep, and a minion gate forming nearby. Ron and Kim killed the sheep for food and life force. They also raided the barrels finding gold and other such things before moving along. When they made to the main part of the kitchen, passing a waypoint gate, Gnarl spoke up, **"All this food for one bloated Halfling hero. It could feed your mistresses and one hundred minions."**

"Yeah, this is a lot of food." Hope said as she looked at the various foods on display to be cooked.

"Hai, it is far too much for any normal creature to eat, but what is that over there?" Yori asked noticing the heated area that had little imp like creatures.

"**The Reds! The Halflings must be using them to start the cooking fires!"** Gnarl answered looking at the minions behind the gate.

**"Those are the reds? They look like little devils."** Tara said through the heart as Kim noticed the wheel, "I think they're using that to move the reds when they want some heat."

Ron agreed to that, and noticed that they couldn't get through normally. The minions were another story. Ron used the gauntlet to sweep the minions towards the wheel to turn it. Four minions worked to turn the wheel. Once it was turned the reds escaped and fried some Halfling chefs that were walking on the grill to check the food.

"I don't want to look." Hope said as they watched the reds fry the cooks, leaving only burnt husks.

_'I really want to go home now._' Ron and the others thought after watching such a horrible scene. The screams of the dying chefs were heard as Gnarl said, **"Roasted in his own kitchen. There's something poetically evil about that. More roast meat for Melvin."**

Bonnie smacked him as she said, "**Shut up Gnarl! There's nothing funny about burning people alive!"**

He ignored her and went on, **"A** **good Halfling is an on fire and screaming Halfling."**

After the check the kitchen they found a locked gate. After the minions turned the wheel they found a sort of pantry fill with food and chest. Ron and Kim had the minion break the chest and other thing in the room and found gold and a few weapons and armor for the minions. "Ready girls?" asked Ron, as they knew Melvin was just around the corner.

"It's now or never." Said Kim and they move around the corner and wish they hadn't… "Aw Man, Again with the plumbers crack!" cried Ron as he and the girl cover their eyes.

Melvin had his back to them eating from a lowered lift making a mess while eating and his butt crack showing again. He moved and jiggled as he ate… all in all it was a gross sight. **"I need that image burn out of my brain."** Muttered Tara as she sounded like she was going to be sick.

**"If you throw up, do it on Gnarl."** Muttered Bonnie and she did not sound better.

Even the minions agreed with them as one shout, "Ah Yuck!"

Melvin stopped eating and started to waddle to face them saying, "Melvin ain't so small now." He started to move towards them slowly, all his fat jiggling.

Seeing as she was not moving very fast they all went around on ether side of him and he try turning at them swinging his steak fork. Kim and Yori jumped at him as Ron sent the minions who jumped on him and started stabbing with their weapons. But they found that most of their weapons did little to the fat covering his body. He jiggled and shook them off. Melvin muttered, "Come here" and jumped, with was amazing to the human that someone so fat could so high for him. Ron and Kim called the minions as Melvin butt slammed the ground.

They were lucky that they did not get any minions killed and send them attacking as she got up. They all went to help attack at Melvin as he tried to turn and attack them. After a minute he shook them all off and muttered, "Food," and went toward a lowered lift and started eating.

"He still thinks of food when he is attacked?" Asked Kim in disbelief.

That Halfling hero finished the food and turned to face them before he took a few steps. He lifted his arms and said, "Squish food." Before he rolled at them.

They gang was shocked and manage to get out of the way with their minions. But he bounced off the wall and came at them again. The gang moved to dodge him while getting a minion flatten and killed as Melvin bounced from wall to wall breaking everything in his way. Finally he stopped rolling and was now on his neck. They saw their chance and went to attack. Ron tried a few fireballs but that did not do much.

Melvin rolled back to his feet and went to roll at them again. They dodge, though losing two minions, and he bounced around again. When he stopped they attacked hopefully for the last time. As Melvin rolled to his feet he did not look too well. He slowly moved toward the locked gate before falling on his stomach. Then he started to bubble and his body moved like his fat was water and swooshing all over. The other looked sick at the sight.

Gnarl's voice sounded as they watched. **"Burst him like a balloon master."**

**"Can that even happen?"** asked Tara sounding just as sick.

**"Who cares, make it stop."** Cried Bonnie and they could tell she had her eyes covered.

Ron and the girls looked at each other like a WTF look on their faces. Ron noticed the minions were all cheering jumping up and down and waving their weapons. Ron gulped and went forward as he could not ask the girls to do it. He went over and closed his eyes and swung his axe at Melvin.

Melvin seemed to be forced to his feet and a pale red light seemed to leak from him. The light and dark energy gather around him before he pulsed before exploding. The problem was that a lot of goo was sent flying covering most of the room. They saw what looked like a ball of pale light and dark mist was around the center of the blast before it vanished. **"That is consecrated evil sire; it accumulates in those who are especially evil disposition."**

The gang looked grossed out a little covered in goo; Ron the worst as he was took the blunt of the wave of mess. The door forward then open. **"Now that we dealt with Melvin you should work to finds our firely friends."**

Ron groaned wanting to go back to the tower and wash up but knew they need the red minions. He sent the minions to gather the life force and some grabbed Melvin's crowd and fork for armor and weapons. The girl muttered several things as they went across the goo-covered floor. As they went through the door, they sent minions to kill more enemies to gather treasure and life force. They found where the red minions were being kept, and Hope felt a sort of connection between them when she saw them.

_'They may look like devils, but they are kind of cute.'_ She thought as Kim got her brown minions to turn the wheel while Ron and Yori watched some of the other browns raid the room. The reds were freed as Gnarl said, **"Reds, look after them and they'll look after you. Just like one big evil family. Gahh!"** Before he can finish retching was heard as Bonnie said, "**That was very satisfying. We couldn't hold it in anymore."**

**"I like a dark dank places, but it is such a humiliation to be something to lose one's meal on. As I was saying the reds are immune to fire, but they also have a powerful ranged attack."** The reds jumped into a minion gate that had a crimson aura as another brown minion gate was summoned.

**"Summon some reds to aid you sire, but if you've reached maximum capacity with your browns, you can always send them back in."** Ron did that and sent back five brown minions to summon five red minions in their stead before going on. They saw that the way was blocked with burning debris.

**"I think you could use a little practice with the reds sire. Send them in to deal with the obstacle."** Gnarl said as Ron gave the mental command with his gauntlet and sent the reds forward. They quickly made the way accessible and started throwing fireballs at nearby insects, killing them. The life force that was dropped was red.

**"If you need to summon more red minions, then you will need red life force sire."**

**"I think that's obvious idiot."** Bonnie said.

Marcella decided to talk with her best friend, **"Hope, how are you holding up?"**

"I'm doing fine for now, but I really hate this place."

"I know what you mean," said Kim putting her hand on Hope's shoulder, "We will get home I promise Hope."

Then went into another wide-open room with rocky cliff face and what looked like lava flowing down like a water fall. They could feel and see the heat coming off the place and were glad they were on a stone walkway away from the heat. They then saw something made of what looked like a dark red stone with spouts like under water volcanoes. It was on top of dark crack stone near of the 'lava falls' and the crack glow a deep yellow and gave off heat.

**"The red minion hive master. Summon enough reds and have them carry it to the way point gate."** Gnarl said.

Seeing some more beetles like the ones before he sent the reds to get them. They chase and threw fire ball at the beetles before gathering the life force. After gather enough they went back and Ron sent five brown minions back and gather five red one. They now had five brown with Kim, five brown with Ron and ten reds as well.

They made it to the hive and Ron sent the reds after the hive, they crossed the heated floor no problem and picked up the hive. They moved along the heated rock path, as they need a big area to move the hive. The reds found a hill with some grass and the walked up it till they where on the path with the gang and they other minions.

They found the way block by a lock gate but found several Halfling walking down some steps to an area below them. **"Ah the perfect opportunity to test out your reds on those Halflings."** Gnarl said. **"Recall your reds from the red hive and commence the fry and die sire."**

Gnarl sounded too happy to them and Ron gritted his teeth wanting to tell Gnarl to shut up but Yori held his shoulder. "I am afraid this might be the best way. I think after the reds start the others will try and find out who is making the problem and unlock the door to do so."

"Alright, I don't like this, but we don't have a choice." Ron said as he then recalled the minions back to him. The reds did come back and started to throw fireballs at the minions. The Halflings screamed as they were being killed, but this time Hope watched the fireballs thrown instead of the minions.

_'It's deadly yet so pretty.'_ She thought as the minions killed the Halflings.

Two Halflings managed to escape the _'fry and die'_ as Gnarl put it and opened the door, but they were killed easily as they were ambushed by Kim's minions, supported by the Red's fireballs. Ron then sent the red minions back to carrying the Red Minion Hive. The four humans and twenty minions continued on and heard some Halflings yell as they entered another room. Many of the Halflings there were chefs and too far for them to hit effectively, and they guarded a wheel that could be turned to let them out.

**"You cannot reach them from here sire. Reposition your Reds for maximum flaming carnage!"**

**"Gnarl, just shut up!"** Liz screamed at the old minion while Ron did as suggested.

He called back his minions and set them at an area to start throwing fireballs. As the red threw fireballs the chefs start to catch on fire. While the reds kept the chefs away Kim and Ron sent the brown to the wheel to turn it. With ten minions it did not take long for the wheel to turn. After they were done the fire from the pit blocking their path was moved to where the chefs were and now they could not follow them. The gang cheered, ignoring what Gnarl was saying before they went on having the minions carry the hive through the now unlocked gate. They found the rest of the way unguarded as they reach the end of the kitchen. A way point gate form and the minions place the hive on it. It vanished and the red cheered. The gang went through the gate glad to be finally out of there.

At the tower Gnarl and the other greeted them. The tower looked almost fully repaired. "Well done master, we now have the red minions and defeated one of the heroes that killed the last overlord." He then point to a staircase to the going up. "We also managed to open the private quarters so you and you mistresses may… What is that?" A light started to shine down the path to the tower heart and another gauntlet like the one Kim has but with a red jewel appeared and floated towards Hope. It vanished and reappeared on her hand.

"I think the tower heart is allowing Mistress Hope to summon and control some red minion when you are not doing so. I never seen anything like this before…Oh for the love of all evil what is going on now!?" A lot of noise was coming from the spawning pit and it sounded like fighting. Gnarl start down the steps, "Knock it off already…I can't even hear myself think. I know you guys don't have that problem but I do."

Ron and the other followed him and found a strange sight. First was the spawning pit seemed to have gotten bigger; the second thing was that the red and brown were fighting some kind of orange creature. It looked like a minion but orange had small ears, a roundish nose, and two long wavy antennae on top of its head. Gnarl gasped, "My word! I think the tower heart has made a new type of minion. I don't know anything about these…um…orange minions."

Ron sighed looking at them. They were jumping up and down and acted like regular minions. One was saying, "Zappity Zap Zap".

"Gnarl can you figure out what these guys can do? I need a long rest and a nice long bath."

Gnarl nodded, "Of coarse sire I don't like not knowing things that much. Go rest in the private bath upstairs and I will handle this."

Ron nodded and asked the girls, "Keep an eye on them and see what they can do please." Rufus, who was on Tara's shoulder, gave Ron a salute.

Ron went up the stair to the large quarters. He found the bath was more like a large underground swimming pool that was large enough for all the girls to fit in and have a relaxing bath. It was deep enough to stand and reach your mid chest but little benches around the edges in the water so you can sit and relax. All in all Ron like a nice soaked in the bath, it was nice, big, and fully repaired, and since the Reds were back the baths were heated fully.

"Ahh, I needed this." Ron said as he relaxed in the bath. Heated just right by the red below. Not like a hot spring or a hot tub but warmer then normal.

**_(Warning sex scene)_**

"You're not the only one." Came the voice of Kim as Ron looked and saw her in all her naked glory as she got into the tub and started to washed herself.

"K-KP? What are you doing?" Ron asked as she walked towards him in the bath, blushing all the while.

"I was thinking of taking our relationship to the next level." Ron was shocked as Kim started kissing him and rubbed his dick with her hand. Ron broke the kiss and asked, "I am not against this KP but why?"

Kim rolled her eyes at this. "Ron, I don't like it here. At home, on missions and everything we had help. Here we are all alone with a crazy 'elf' that want to make you evil. Ron…we killed. Yes they were hurting and killing people but we never did that before. I do not know if we can go home but." Kim wiped a tear from her eye, "I love you Ron…and if something happen to us, I do not want to regret not doing this."

Ron looked into Kim's eyes and saw nothing but love. He smiled and kisses Kim again. Their hands wandered and they moaned as Kim rubbed against Ron. She pressed her body against Ron her breast rubbing against his wet chest. Kim gave and low moan as Ron reached down and grabbed her ass and started to fondle it. Kim rubbed her slit up and down against his shaft. Kim could not take it anymore and lifted herself up slightly. She felt that Ron was nice and hard before rubbing his head to the wet pussy. Ron seemed concern but Kim kissed him. "Don't worry it won't hurt as much," promised Kim before she lower down onto Ron.

She took a sharp intake of breath as Ron filled her up. She was glad she lost her hymen during a nasty cheer practice so she was sure this would hurt worst. Even without her hymen she was tight and she never hand anything inside her like this. After a minute she started to move her hips. She rose up and came back down, causing them both to moan. Ron thought Kim felt amazing as she started to move. He bucked his hips matching her down thrust and they moaned even louder.

They started to move faster and faster as the water churned and splashed over the top. Ron had his hands on Kim's hips making her move faster while Kim was rubbing Ron's hair. Ron was watching Kim's breast and they bounced right in front of his face. He reached up with one hand and started to play with it, rolling the soft fresh and teasing the nipple. Kim moaned as she watched Ron play with her breast. She moaned extra loud when he grabbed one nipple and pulled softly.

Ron groaned as Kim seemed to be getting tighter. She felt so good and he wondered if they would every get a chance like this back home. Kim moaned as she felt Ron hitting her G-spot over and over. She wrapped Ron in a hug, his face in her breast and muttered, "So close Ron, so close." He thrust harder before she clamped down on him and she screams in orgasm.

Ron groaned before muttering, "KP I am about to…"

Kim got off of him and made him sit on the edge of the bath. She got in-between his legs and started to pump and lick his cock. He groaned before he cums. It landed on Kim's face and breast as well as in her mouth. She licked the cum in her mouths before swallowing it. "Ah Ron you got me all dirty again," she gave him a sexy grin, "Now you have to wash me again."

Ron grinned and started to wash Kim's face and breast. He kissed her neck as she washed his cum off her breast listening to her moans. Kim pressed herself against Ron's back, his cock rubbing in between her ass cheeks.

Ron moaned as he sucked Kim's neck and collar bone. Kim grinned and grinded against him more. Ron moved closer to the edged and turn them around. Kim bent forward so she was bent over the edge of the bath with her ass in the air. She shook it a bit as she looked over her shoulder with a sly grin. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Ron grinned before he lined himself up once again and slid inside Kim. They moaned before Ron pulled out slightly before he rammed back into her. They gasped and moaned filled the room only to be match with the sound of flesh smacking flesh. Ron grabbed her hips to thrust harder. Ron looked down as Kim's ass as it jiggled every time he thrust into her. He could not help but give her right cheek a smack. Kim gasped before she moaned in pleasure. "Oh Ron (Moan) this is so good. Don't stop, don't stop."

Ron moaned before he smacked her ass again, "You look so hot Kim. I'm loving every minute of this."

"Me too!" Kim cried before she screamed as she cums.

Ron shut his eyes tight as Kim squeezed around his cock as she cums. It was too much, too good for him. "KP! I AUHHH!" Ron cum right then and there. Kim moaned as she felt his seeds fill her insides before they lay panting at the end of the bath. Kim knew she should have made him pull out but she was glad she didn't. It felt so good anyway.

She looked over her shoulder as he pulls out, his cum and hers leaking out her pussy. "I hope you aren't done yet." Getting his attention she smirked sexily at him, "I am you to really give it to me."

Ron stared, she looked so hot right now and her words got him hard already. He grinned they got out and dried off. Kim then led him to the bedroom for another round. Soon the sound of more smacking told everyone they were at it again.

**_(Sex scene over)_**

Off to the side, behind a curtain popped out Yori and Tara. "I do believe that was exciting." Yori said.

Tara giggle, "Yeah maybe Kim will let us sleep with him too but they should have their moment."

"Agreed," said Yori as she and Tara left the private bath with wet spot on their cloths. They walked past a couple of dead brown minions, all with smiled and with knifes in them or covered in burn marks.

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review_.


	5. Chapter 5

Overlord Ron

Happy Easter everyone, even to those that do not celebrate it. I have been busy trying to write and update several of my stories and I also have been trying to find work and everything else in my life. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter of this story.

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. This was one of them. But this was on his profile and he says that he was not really getting the vibe to write this anymore. It is such a great story and I love writing it, even if it is about half of it, so I asked if I can continue it on my profile. At first the changes will be small as most of it was how we wanted it.

If you are interested in our other stories then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist as well. My partner and I are looking for out DevianART for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy and remember evil always finds a way.

Disclaimer; I do not own Kim Possible nor Overlord. Well I own the Overlord game…does that count?

-Chapter 5: Of Smelters and Roses-

Ron woke up the next morning with Kim lying on top of his chest. He could not help but grin as he remembered the many things they did last night. He was glad he was able to share this with Kim, as he did want to be with her. He noticed that she was awake too and she smiled up at him. It was clear that neither regretted last night.

They got up and dressed before they went down to the throne room where Gnarl, the other girls and the orange minions were there. Ron notice that Liz had a gauntlet like Kim and Hope but hers had an orange jewel. "Master while you were busy," at this Kim and Ron blush and some of the girls giggled, "we have been testing the abilities of your oranges minions. They have the power of lighting, or something your mistresses call electitice or something like that. They fight like the browns and get up close in combat. But they use not weapon but their lighting powers to shock and even stun enemies. While not as tough as your browns they are tougher then your reds. Right now you can summon only fifteen minions and Mistresses Kim, Hope and now Liz can summon five browns, reds and oranges."

Gnarl moved closer to the waypoint gate. "Master, I think it is time to explore the area around Spree and the Halfling village."

"Yea remember Hope and Yori found a large bag of gold surrounded by fire so you will need the reds to get it." Bonnie said.

"Plus who know what else we may find," Liz said as she moved next to Ron, "Now that I have some minions, I want to go this time at least."

Ron could agree to that. Kim stayed with him, as did Yori, Hope want to stay this time and relax before she wanted to go again. They stepped into the waypoint gate and vanished. They met a woman with a pitchfork with two sheep with her. "My lord, now that you freed us from Melvin the sheep is flourishing. Take as many as you want, they are breeding faster then I can count."

"Ohhhh more sheepies!" cried out a minion excited. The first agenda was getting the gold. They returned to the spot where they found it with some reds and managed to get the gold.

**"Yay! It'll take a while to count all the gold we got, but it's worth it to get some new clothes!"** Bonnie cheered ecstatically at the influx of gold.

"Let's see what's going on at the village." Ron suggested and the girls agreed. They made it back to the village of Spree and saw the villagers in a much happier mood.

"It's the Overlord!"

"I want to be like him!"

"He's so handsome, wonder if he could use a mistress?" were just some of the remarks that they were getting, even if the browns decided to slaughter a few sheep. The group found a gate to the west of Spree and they lowered it. Before they left a man next to the gate said, "Careful, this is the only bit of farmland we manage to save from the Halflings."

Another man said, "But the crops won't be ready for months we might starve by then. We were just lucky our lord got us food from the village."

Another man said, "Halfling patrols are still out there, we seen 'em go into that workshop ahead. They might be keeping something in there."

The gang look at each other, "Okay Ron, no fireball spells if we run into trouble, and keep the reds way back. We don't need this place on fire." Kim said.

Ron nodded, he was glad he only had five reds, and five of his other minions while Kim and Liz had five of their color. They had enough to handle any trouble they might get into.

They walked past a small wheat field and came to two damage buildings; one was burnt down to almost nothing and was a miracle it was still standing. The other was half burnt but the front seemed unharmed. The walked around the burnt house, after having the reds take care of the few fires still there, they moved up the hill to a stone area. The area seemed bare, but a fire was in front of a tall steel cylinder. They had no idea what it was but they had the reds absorb the flames and had the minions grab the object.

**"Oh a smelter sire, we can now open the forge."** Gnarl said.

"That means we will now have armor correct?" Yori asked.

**"Yes mistress, the steel smelter will make armor for you and Master Ron."**

They smiled thinking how they would be better protected. They moved down the hill and could see the gate. Suddenly Halfling showed up and tried to get to the open gate. Two farmers saw them and cried out, "Halflings close the gate!"

The gates were closed after the farmer ran inside and the gang was now locked outside as well. **"Cowardly creatures,"** muttered Gnarl, **"Quick find another route! And then decide how to deal with these worthless peons."**

The called back their minions and Ron had the red at a guard marked behind them for cover fire away from the fields. The Halfling came closer and the gang charged with the other minions. The orange used their hands and antennae to shock the Halflings and they were killed easily by the browns after that. The groups finished them off with no lost of minion.

They picked up the smelter and carried out the path to find another route. They met a group of farmer next to another path toward some woods and several tree roots growing all over the place.

"These roots! I never seen anything like them." one said

"Darn elves, can't keep their forest under control." Another one said.

"These roots are strangling our crops." The last one said.

"The forest…it's gone crazy. It's not natural I'm telling yea." Said the first farmer.

"I tried cutting 'em, setting 'em on fire, nothing helps." Said the second one.

"It's elf magic! I never trusted those pointed ears layabouts." Said the last one.

"We can investigate the forest later, but for now, let's get the smelter to the tower." Ron agreed with Yori on that.

The faster they can get weapons and armor the safer things will be. They continued to get ambushed by Halflings, but they were no problem as they made their way towards another path, and it was quite convenient that it was close to the gate they came from. Kim and Liz sent their minions to start rotating the wheels to lower the bridge while Ron and Yori kept watch for any other Halflings that might try to sneak up on them. The bridge was lowered and they made it back with the smelter.

They returned to the continued sound of repairs. Gnarl spoke up as they returned through the waypoint gate, "Master, now that the smelter is returned we can begin forging weapons and armor for you and your mistresses. Please follow me." They did as they were asked and found the forge. There was a brown in a welding mask as they came into the heat.

"We need gold to acquire the materials to forge the weapons and armor, but we can create them. Giblet here was promoted to the position of forge master. Of course we could use the blacksmith in Spree, but our forge has a unique aspect."

"What's that?" Kim asked as Gnarl smiled, it was creepy to the girls, but he answered anyway, "By sacrificing your minions sire you can improve or enchant the weapons, making them stronger."

They stared at the minion master, "I know the minions would die for us and would jump into a blood pit and mana well but how can they do that?" asked Tara.

"The minions give powers to the weapon. It is them that make weapons that can slay troll kings and armor that can stop a dragon's breath." Gnarl said. "But for now we only have to use is steel, so our options are limited."

Ron sighed, "Giblet what kind of weapons and armor can we have."

"Master I can make axe, mace or sword, armor and helmet too."

"Yes each weapon is different. Swords are the fastest for strikes, but they do not do as much damage. Maces are the slowest but deal the most damage. The axe is a balance of both." Gnarl explained each weapon and its pros and cons.

"The armor and weapon affects we can talk about later but the helmets allows you to control more minions at once. Just tried and not sacrifice all your minions sire, they are your deadliest weapons so don't leave home without them."

Giblet look at Ron from behind his mask, "What would you like to forge, master?"

"But we don't have many minions, at least not many reds and orange."

"No worries master, can upgrade weapons later with more minion powers," Giblet said.

Hours later and a few minions jumping into the forge willingly later, Ron had a new sword. He also upgrades his armor and helmet so he could summon twenty minions now. He also had armor made for Kim and for one extra girl; Yori felt like the armor slowed her down too much and would wait for a lighter metal. He would make more armor for the other girls when they have more items to us.

After they were all armored up the headed back to Spree to see what else they can find. Ron, now armed with a sword, went back with Liz, Kim, and Yori to the waypoint gate within the tower. The jester was saying random titles like, "Most wise master", "Feeder of fat villagers", and "Master of the fire starters" and so on as they left. He even gave a few to the girls, "Most evil of mistresses" and "Abusers of royal jesters". Some of the girl found those funny while some, like Bonnie, took her dislike of them on the jester.

Once they returned, they found a man from the village bowing down to them and a woman tied up between two stakes.

"Dark Lord, in the hope that you might take pity on us poor wretches, we offer up our finest maiden."

"I ain't a maiden! They don't call me haystack Harriet for nothing."

"She's clearly delusional...overcome by your magnificent visage lord!" The man said, even with the woman's interruption.

"Uh, question, what would we do with her?" Ron asked not sure what to do.

**"It would be nice to have a few servants around the tower to clean up master. The Spawning Pit is getting rather whiffy." **Gnarl suggested.

**"None of us want to go down there! It smells like barf!"** Jess said as the other girls agreed.

**"Ron, it might be a good idea to have a few servants other then the minions. Then we can concentrate on other things."** Bonnie suggested, but as soon as Ron thought about it the minions immediately snatched up 'Haystack Harriet' and whisked her off. They continued to Spree and once more they were praised, "Hope the offering pleases you!" Said one random guy.

"Apparently, this Harriet-san that was taken to the tower was, how you would say, 'the local slut'?"

"It seems so Yori, but at least we have someone other Gnarl and the minions to talk to." Liz answered as they sent the minions to start turning the wheels in the northern gate. On man near the gate was distressed.

"I saw fires burning in the north! Something bad's a happening at Castle Spree! Hope Lady Rose is alright."

They finally manage to open the gate just as a peasant ran down the road to Spree. He looked freighting and panicking. "Castle Spree is under seage, it's b-b-burning. D-d-demons! Coming out of the air! The lady, she told us to run. So I ran and I never looked back, even when the screaming started. I do not know if the others made it." The gang moved past him as he said, "I am not going back there again."

They ran down the road and up the hill to the saw the giant castle. The castle was on a cliff with a ravine in between the road and the raised drawbridge. Like the peasant said it was burning badly in several places. "**A thousands Halfling could not do this kind of damage."** Gnarl said through the tower heart. **"I smell magic in the air, that is never a good smell. Sire I think you should investigate further."**

"I agree," Kim said, "We need to find whoever did this and see if anyone needs help."

The moved down the hill till they found a burning fence blocking their way. The reds absorbed the flames and the barrier fell apart. The moved up the hill and someone jumped out of the bushes at them and attacked. He was dressed in armor on his legs and arms while he was cloaked in a dark shard around his head. The minion jumped him and killed him.

**"He was definitely not local."** Gnarl said. **"Hmm maybe this lady that gibbering peasant mention is behind this."**

"But he said that she told them to run." Kim argued.

**"So she may have wanted to have a little sport as well."**

They did notice the corpses of the fallen peasants as they continued onward, but ignored Gnarl, "Let's not make any assumptions alright. Let's find out what's going on." Ron interrupted before they could argue more. They made their way to the drawbridge, but it was raised, "Looks like we need to find another way in."

"Yeah, Liz. There's got to be a way in." Kim said as they found themselves ambushed by more men in cloaks. The oranges and the browns certainly worked well together to slay the foes. They found another barrier on fire and a wheel.

"Reds, go in and eat the flames." Ron commanded as the reds did as they were told. The flames died and the Minions started turning the wheel. The browns were sent in as Ron and Liz let the reds and oranges protect them from intruders who were trying to stop the drawbridge from being lowered. The wheel was spun and the drawbridge lowered for them to cross.

"Let's find out what's going on." Liz walked with Ron alongside her. They walked across the drawbridge and were ambushed by more cloaked swordsmen.

"Rrrgh, this is taking too long!" Liz sent her Orange Minions as Kim, Yori, and Ron fought with their weapons and minions.

Ron seemed quite skilled with his new sword as Kim swung the Axe, which she asked to use in his stead, around. Finally the area of rid of the swordsmen. The gang decided to check the area out first, before heading to the lower levels that were blocked by a fire barrier. A glassy area to the side showed a waypoint gate and a brown minion gate. Ron and Kim gathered browns from those they lost. They also found a mana well and a…"Is that a tower object?" Liz asked.

The red glowing object and red runes and a heart carved into it. Ron had five minions pick it up and carried it to the gate. "That must be the easiest tower object we could have found." Tara said.

**"Unless someone does not look there and misses it."** Bonnie muttered.

**"Your health is increased master, makes it harder for you to die."** Gnarl said.

"One of these days I will have hurt him for his dishonor to you Ron." Yori muttered.

They had the red take down the barrier and went below. The trip down as long and before they knew it they entered the dungeons. Another fire barrier blocked their path ahead. Another waypoint gate formed as well as the minion gates. They had the red take down the barrier when they heard something ahead.

"My lady, please hurry, they are coming." A man said from another room.

Then a woman said, "Stay back, these people are no threat to you! Put that down!"

A strange sound was made, almost like a growl or a roar, and the woman said, "Okay…lets…just…run!" a man scream as he came running out of the room on the other side, his whole body on fire. He dropped dead, as a group ran out after him. Three were women and two were men. One was dress in a fancy dress showed her as the lady they were told about. "Quick the store room."

"See Gnarl," started Kim, "Do you want your 'I told you so' now or later?"

Gnarl scowled even if she could not see it, **"It would be better to get it over with now."**

Back with the group with the lady, a man said, "That was…horrible…"

"Unless you want the 'horrible' following us in here I suggest you shut the door!" they shut the gate just as more raiders ran into the room.

"Those people need help." Kim said and they headed down the steps. The raider saw them and charged. Ron had the red stay back and the other minion made quick work of the raiders.

"You are skilled I see, and your creature are just darling aren't they?" the lady said, getting looks from the group. "I'm Rose. Well it seems you can handle yourself, interested in a job?"

They moved closer and Rose started, "Have you heard about the Heaven's Peek plague? It's nasty, very nasty. I came here to see if this place could shelter the poor lumps that aren't infected…yet. I need to get out of here but I can't leave with these raiders everywhere and I need my luggage. Can you deal with them and retrieve it for me?"

Ron looked to the girls and they agreed. "Oh you should probably know that they have a strange creature with them. It is bounded to be magical…must have helped them get in here."

**"Great as if we don't have enough to deal with,"** Bonnie muttered as they looked around as a gate blocked the way to the raiders.

The found a wheel on a ledge and figure they need to travel to another side of the dungeon to get to it. Access to the wheel would not be straightforward as there was no stairway nearby. Ron sent some reds to clear away the first burning pile of wood, but as soon as he did some raiders started rushing them.

"How many of these guys are there!" Liz asked as she sent her minions to start zapping them as Kim added some browns to the mix.

"I think the luggage shouldn't matter as much as life, but let's get it anyway." Ron then sent some more reds to clear more passage, but the wheel was still a decent ways off. They noticed more raiders, but Yori offered a suggestion, "Let the reds attack them from a distance. It is very difficult to pass with that fire there." Ron agreed as the reds took the front and threw their fireballs at the foes, burning them alive. When the raiders were killed they continued with the reds clearing any obstacles, finally making their way to the wheel and turned it.

The gate open and four raiders came out. Seeing this was the best way he had the red gather at a guard maker and they started to throw their fireballs. They tired to move out of the way but they soon caught fire and died burning. The gang cheered thinking they got most of the raider and went to gather the luggage for Rose. The way back only had two raiders waiting for them. They fell to the minions, as they were covered and overwhelmed. They also found a magma beetle and a few small ones. The beetle had to be dealt quickly before it burned the other minions.

Once they got down to the main area Kim spotted something in the room over. It was several peasants behind a fire barrier and they were trapped. The red took down the barrier and the peasants thank them before running to the exit.

The past rose on their way to the inner chamber and she said "Those raiders don't want me helping the plague victims they want to create chaos. If that plague gets out of Heaven's Peek everything will get very disorganize! And I hate that!"

"**For some reason she reminds me of Kim."** Bonnie said.

"Hey! I am not that bad."

Liz made sure not to look Kim in the eye and the other cheerleader said nothing. They found a blood pit in the hall of the room and went down the steps to the chamber. The demon everyone was talking about was ugly. It was pretty much one big eyeball with four smaller eyes on tentacles, it had a lumpy body that made it look like a brain. It had several more tentacles under it and gave off a magic feeling. **"Hmm, that creature's presence explains how these raiders entered the castle."** Gnarl said.

**"You think?"** Bonnie said in a sarcastic tone.

Rose's luggage was below the creature and it was behind a fire barrier. A blue light formed in front of the barrier and more raiders showed up.

"It's flying with magic, and it seems it can summon allies with magic." Yori said after they had a brief struggle with the first wave of foes.

"Ron, you get the reds to the platform and get them to use their fire! We'll hold them off here!" Ron did as Kim said and got on the sides with his red minions.

Fortunately, there was a blood pit and Minion Gates nearby. Ron had a group of reds guard a point on one stair case and they started to throw fire balls at the creature. It roared in pain and it moved out of range near the other staircase. It summons more raiders which were attacked by the girls and their minions before they knew what hit them.

"Get reds on the other stairs so we can hit it on both sides!" Kim yelled as she swung her axe into a magma beetle.

The gather a few reds from the group and left the rest where they were. They ran to the other stair case, Ron shooting a fire ball at a raider as he passed to help the girls. He set the reds up and they started to rain fire, pun intended. The creature screech again as it tried to get away but was pelted from the other side as well when it got too close.

Ron and the Reds kept pelting the giant eyeball creature from both sides until it gave one final screech and perished. It fell to the ground, its body burning into a fire ball.

"That wasn't so hard." Liz said as Ron got the Reds to start getting rid of the fire. Once it was gone, Kim and Ron sent enough Browns to carry the luggage.

"Let's get this back to Rose ASAP."

**"Yes Mistress, let's get the luggage to that female before she moans the place down."** Gnarl agreed as they started bringing the luggage to Rose.

It was somewhat slow since it took twelve minions to carry it. As soon as they got in the main dungeon, the door opened with many of the refugees sprinting off saying, "Let's head to Spree!"

Rose herself stepped out seeing her things, "My luggage! You and your little Cherubs found it!"

"Cherubs, yuck!" One of the Minions said, but Rose continued, "I thought you were just ru-of-the-mill dungeon fodder, but you surprised me. I think someone like you could use someone like me. Let's go!" She then walked forward as Kim muttered, "Bossy much?"

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review_


	6. Chapter 6

Overlord Ron

Alright for all the loyal fan I must first apologies for the long time to get updated. First time around I tried to update but for some reason there was an error and all my work was deleted. I was able to get most of it back but it then took forever to get my thought together and fix everything. I could not remember all the detail at the time but I manage to redo it and I hope that it is better then what I would have had before. Again I am sorry for the wait and I will try to not take as long to do the next chapter.

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. This was one of them. But this was on his profile and he says that he was not really getting the vibe to write this anymore. It is such a great story and I love writing it, even if it is about half of it, so I asked if I can continue it on my profile. At first the changes will be small as most of it was how we wanted it.

If you are interested in our other stories then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist as well. My partner and I are looking for out DevianART for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy and remember evil always finds a way.

Disclaimer; I do not own Kim Possible nor Overlord. Well I own the Overlord game…does that count?

-Chapter 6: Evernight Forest-

When they got back all the work was finish and the tower looked nice now it was clear of the work and broken pieces. "So this is your tower," Rose said as she looked around. "Could use a little bit of work."

"Hey this was better then when we first got here." Bonnie said as she, the other cheerleaders and Gnarl came into view.

"Greeting mistress Rose," said Gnarl before he turned to Ron. "Master I had the minion put M'lady's luggage in one of the rooms on the floor where the other mistresses are staying when they are not with you."

_'Great at least she might sleep with him and leave us out of it.'_ Bonnie thought as she looked up and down Rose. Bonnie was reminded too much of Kim for her liking.

"If you are heading to Heaven's Peek maybe you can investigate what is causing the plague." Rose said before she then turned to the stairs where minions were running up. "I better make sure the little dear do go through and eating my thing and getting a tummy ace. Give me a chance to spruce up the place then head up. I will put the kettle on."

After she went up one of the girls nodded, "That would be nice. This place needs more of a women's touch."

"I agree Liz," Crystal said, "Let's go see if she needs any help."

After some of the girl follow Rose Gnarl sighed. "I have the feeling that the treasure fault will be getting smaller soon, women." This last comment got him a kick from Bonnie.

Jester laughed before saying "Rescuer of distress damsel," which also got him a kick from Bonnie.

Ron sighed at that, but he wondered what Gnarl's real intentions were. He knew the place needed an Overlord, but he didn't want to be the one. He then thought a bit about being the Overlord. He had minions, women, a bit of respect, and power. He could use magic, command minions, and thanks to his training at Yamanouchi, could use weapons and fight, _'Maybe being an Overlord isn't so bad, and here the bad guy was the authority. Who'll say if the other heroes aren't just as bad?'_

Kim saw him thinking, but she didn't like the look in his eyes. "Ron, I think it's a good idea to keep your head on straight. You've been in situations where your ego swelled to the size of a watermelon. Remember the hair gel incident, or the time you got rich?"

Ron winched before he shook his head, "I remember, I guess I can get a little carried away."

"Ron until we find a way back home we need to keep our heads." Kim said. "With everything that has been happening and the fact we have killed people…I do not want you to change Ron. I love you for who you are. I do not want you to change into something Gnarl would brag about."

Ron looked at her before wrapping her in a hug. "I will be fine KP. And if I get too big of a head you and the other girls will help me deflate my head."

She giggled and she walked upstairs. Ron then looked at the stair to the dungeons. A minion with a big axe and a hooded mask was guarding the stairs. He was not tired and felt like he had too much energy so he went down.

The area he entered and the minion gates around a pit with a gate down some stairs to a fight area. Gnarl walked down and began to explain. "This is the dungeon master. We can fight with your minions against many different enemies. The tower heart will create them as long as you defeated them before. Just say the name of the opponents and if the gate open you can fight them. However the gate will shut when you go through and will only open if all the enemies are killed or you are defeated. But do be careful master, even if they are fake they will try to kill you and you can get injured and your minion can die. Oh and you can not use any magic in a fight…take all the fun out of it."

"Then why do I use it in the field?" Ron asked as Gnarl had said that he should use more magic.

"Well this is a fight arena and magic is more for the real world. Plus it is good training to earn to fight if you run out of mana."

Ron thought about it and simple say, "Halflings swordsmen,"

Gnarl started for the stair back to the throne room. "Don't forget your minions, master."

Ron nodded and summoned ten browns and ten orange. He then entered the fight area. Jester was in the middle of the dirt filled area as he cried out to the crowd of minions. "Minions welcome; this is fight time. In this corner; he is the smallest one we ever had, but the one with the most luck with the ladies. Our harem builder…It's the…Overlord!"

The minion watching cheered as well as the minions with Ron. He grinned under his helmet, now this was more like it. Though he had the feeling the other girls would not like that comment. He saw the group of Halflings like the one be fought before. He turned to his minions. "Ready guys?"

The minion cheered and jumped up and down. He sent all twenty forward before he ran after them. Each swordsman had two to three minions on them and was getting overpowered. Ron parried a sword attack before he slashed at one Halfling. After each of the swordsmen died the minions they moved to the closest one. The remaining ones were overpowered before they knew it and soon Ron stabbed into the last Halfling and the bodies disappeared, leaving life force behind. "The Overlord wins!" shouted the jester from his place high up. Ron grinned; he was going to have fun with this.

An hour later Ron came back up tired but happy. He got all the anger out of his system and got a good amount of life force out of it. Maybe he should have Kim, Yori or the other girls work out their anger down there as well, as long as he was their as back up as well as minions. He went up the stair to see how the girls were doing.

Ron saw Kim and Yori talking, and doing a bit of sparring with their fists, Bonnie was walking around looking at something with Tara, who seemed to develop a new spell for healing, Hope and Marcella were sitting down on a rug with some minions walking around. Crystal and Liz were listening to Rose on what being a proper mistress should include, and the fact that Kim seems like a good choice, despite being more 'un-lady like' in her opinion, "I believe a lady and mistress should maintain the home. It's the man's job to go out and conquer."

"Well, I don't think it's a good idea to stay inside all day," Crystal said as she saw Kim and Yori ending their spar.

The jester then came up near Ron and said a few titles with a new one, "Harem builder."

Most of the girls looked at the jester, who started to feel a little scared at that.

The jester ran for his life even though the other girls did not move. "We'll get him when he thinks he is safe and does not expect it." Yori said to the other girls, who nodded.

Rose then noticed Ron and walked over to him, "Well don't just stand there come on in, we'll show you around." She walked ahead of him and Ron first notice the pillars in the hallway was covered in roses and vines wrapped around them and leading to other pillars over head. Rose lead him to the side and through a door down the slope to a large room filled in a small pile of gold. "I think this you make a wonderful treasure vault. Your riches will show of the room quite nicely. You do have riches don't you?"

Ron blushed but Rose paid it no mind as she led him to the room across from it. It was a library of sorts. In the center was a round table with runes all around the floor and the looked like it had a lid sealed shut. "And this is the center of your conquest. I built a model of your tower out of bits and piece I found. I am very resourceful."

He walked next to the table and the lid open up and a smaller model of the tower came up. "Nice." He said. Kim nodded somewhat jealous the new girl could come up with something like this.

"Hey Ron look what we found," Tara cried out and she and Crystal come over with several rolled up cloths. They turned out to banner. One red and had a picture of his helmet. One was brown and had a head of a minion. One was purple and had an evil looking eye. And the last one was white and had a picture of wings on it.

"Oh good," Rose said. "These banners will show of your conquest. Which on do you want to use my lord?"

Ron looked at all of them. Each one was a difficult choice, the minion one seemed to be the easiest, but he couldn't help but be drawn to the Angel wing one. He noted that the red one with the helmet had a fierce look, but was just crept out by the purple one with the evil eye. "I'll take the one with wings."

Rose smiled as she asked a few of the minions, who were still being called cherubs by her, to use the white banner with the wings. Rose began to mention what a few proper things for ladies should be, but Bonnie really didn't want to hear it, "We already have enough problems. There's a problem with elf magic making the forest grow out of control, and you told us about the problem. Oh, mighty overlord, shall we try to find the source of the problem?" Bonnie said with a bit of sarcasm, but Ron took the hint and decided to leave.

"I think I should go investigate, and I think Bonnie should come with me." Ron said getting looks from everyone including a glare from Bonnie.

"What why me?"

Kim was the first to answer. "Because you haven't gone with us before and you can not just stay her giving whatever orders you please."

Bonnie turned her glare towards her rival, "I went with you guys when we left to get the tower heart. And there are others girls have not gone yet."

"But they have been working to help out. I am not going to have to act like you are the boss and give orders when we need to work together. This is not our world; you can not go and act like you do at home. It will not work like that."

"But that same can be said for you too you know. You can not treat this like your stupid missions and take charge and expect others to follow without question. You are always jumping into the fire before we even have time to see what's burning."

The two girls moved with each argument till their faces were inches from each other as they glared into each others eyes. They girls were moving their heads as they spoke like a tennis match. Rose leaned closer to Tara and whispered, "Are they always like this?"

Tara thought about it, "Well we have been under a lot of stressed lately. Being so far away from home and that fact we are risking our lives to find a way back and to help these people it taking its toll. Other then it being a little heated this is how they usually act."

Rose stared as the two kept at it. "Hmmm, reminds me of how my sister and I act sometimes."

Tara looked at her, "Well you do remind us of Kim. If we weren't in another world I would say you might have been related to her."

Rose nodded. She has been told where the girls and Ron came from and she found the details very fascinating. It makes her wish she could go there and see for herself.

The argument kept going till Bonnie growled out, "Fine! You want me to tag along this time? Then I will. But I say the next time Kim has to stay behind and let other people do the work."

Kim raised a brow, "Are you saying that I do not know when to let other people do what they need to do?"

Bonnie smirked, "Please you can't handle not being in the driver's seat. I am surprise that Ron is the Overlord and you didn't try and make it so that you were the Overlady."

Kim growled out, "Fine I will stay behind next time just to prove you're wrong."

Bonnie smirked all the same, "Whatever you say Kim. Whatever you say."

Ron let out the breath he was holding, glad that was settled. Everyone went down the stair to the throne room and to the tower portal. Kim stood next to Ron as Yori and Bonnie joined them. They activated the portal and entered the mellow hills.

The group appeared by the gate and Ron and Kim gathered their minions. Bonnie was still scowling as they made their way to Spree as they still had that one gate close.

They appeared on the hilltop overlooking everything. Bonnie signed noticing that it did not look too different. "Well let's get this over with."

After gathering the minions they started off towards Spree, Kim reminded everyone that they need that gate open again and it was on the way. The walk through Spree was uneventful only a few people calling out to them in thanks. Ron had the minions lower the gate before they walked on. Cutting through one of the fields and check that there were no more Halflings hiding in the wheat, they started down the path the group of farmer pointed out the giant roots in the first place.

The roots were indeed thick and if Ron and the others weren't told before that they would have thought they were small trees. They twisted and arounded on either side of the path, starting to block the view on either side. They went up a hill and through a gap in the roots. They stop to enjoy the view, seeing the lands that seemed peaceful and not the war torn that it was not even a few days ago. Ron sighed, "Why do I get the felling that we will not be seeing a view like this for a while?"

"Because we aren't." Kim answered. "If the edge of the forest is this bad then I hate to imagine the rest of it."

The other agreed and headed deeper down the path. Right in the thicker part of the forest the path was blocked by a fire. "It must be from the farmers," Yori said. "They did say they tried to burn the roots."

"Yeah that is nice of them," Bonnie said sarcastically, "After it did not work they could have put it out and save us the trouble."

Ron shrugged and sent the red to put out the flames. "Maybe they thought the flames might keep more from spreading."

"If they did not stop them before why would leaving them matter?" Bonnie asked amazed at the stupidly of some of the people in this world. They were almost as dumb as those two gate guards when Ron and the others first arrived in Spree.

The red minions cleared the flames and the group went deeper into the forest. The trees got thicker and ticker so that it was blocking their view on either side of them. The branches got thicker overhead so the sun was blocked expect for a few spots where the sun broke through.

Then the forest turned for the worst as it grew darker and it felt more like a swamp feeling. They did not know how long they have been traveling but Bonnie was already regretting coming along.

"**Evernight Forest was once filled with elven magic. Creatures and plants existed harmoniously among the leafy canopy and sun duple pools. Blgh! But now it's dank, dark, corrupted. Ooooh, I like what they done with the place."**

The group groaned as Gnarl said that. This place sounded nice before hand but now something Gnarl would enjoy. _'I wonder what happen.'_ Ron wondered.

Finally the woods started to clear and they found a path leading through the forest. A few more minutes of walking and they found a stone arch and a waypoint gate like the one in Mellow Hills. "Finally," Bonnie muttered as the waypoint powered up and the minions' gates rose. "Now we do not have to walk all the way to get back here."

Kim looked around the dark forest. "Well we have a base to enter replace any lost minions. Let's go see what is causing the forest to go crazy."

They walked down the slight hill and found a forked in the path. They started down the right and came upon a terrible scene. It was a war zone, body laid everywhere. Some were about the size of men but skinny and wore simple cloths. The others were a lot shorter but stronger looking. They wore armor from head to toe and most wielded big axes. They were not fresh bodies either with many different states of decay; flies, maggots and other bugs covering them.

"My god," Ron said aloud.

Kim gulp and Bonnie covered her mouth, feeling sick. Yori closed her eyes in prayer for the fallen warriors. Kim then asked, "What happen here?"

"**These look like elves and dwarfs."** Rose said through the tower heart. **"The two races always had tension between them due to their beliefs, fighting style and taste in alcohol. I thought that rift was somewhat repair when heroes from both the elves and dwarfs joined with the others and defeated the last Overlord. It seems like it did do as much as I thought. But even with the tension I never imagine the two would be willing to go to war."**

"**Beautiful, isn't it?"** Gnarl asked. **"I thought those elves would never get what's coming to them. Shame it was not you sire who did the deed." **

Ron groaned before Yori, who was checking one of the dead elves and closed the warrior's eyes, stood up and asked "But why would the dwarfs attack? Did the elves have anything the dwarfs would want?"

"**Oh I doubt that,"** Gnarl answered. **"Those lousy, tree hugging, simpletons have no value in anything like gold. What they call treasures is more tree or plants. I heard they got a temple but if they got anything of worth I would eat jester's hat."**

"Well they must have wanted something." Kim said looked around the bodies. "And seeing how these bodies are old means they have stopped attacking. Which means either the dwarfs were repelled or they got what they wanted. I can't tell if any elves survive and are just in hiding."

"Let's keep going." Ron said. "With any luck we can find any survivors and see what is causing the roots to go crazy."

They continue on the path finding more dead dwarfs or elves. Then they heard, _"Who dares trespass on this one variant soil?"_

"Finally," Ron said as they turned around a tree and found a fork in the road, one blocked by a gate with two elves guarding it. They were floating off the ground and glowing a light blue. The group blinked, "Are those ghost?" Ron asked.

"Nice work loser, you found ghost." Bonnie muttered.

The minions gathered in front of the ghost in awe. One ghost then said, "_What creature has the dreaming brought forth? Alas Oberon is truly sickening."_

"You better be talking about the minions buddy or there will be problems." Bonnie growled.

Ron, Kim and Yori notice that the ghost elves were not moving their mouths when they said this. Gnarl answered their unspoken question, **"Elves, even dead ones, can talk telepathically to all magical being. Lazy creatures."**

"What happen here?" Kim asked coming forward, "Why is the forest like this?"

The ghost looked at one another before one said _"They must prove they are not a manifestation made flesh."_

The other ghost nodded, _"If you are of the earth and not of the mind then seek out the one horn beast."_

"_Once they bestrode healing,"_ the other ghost went on, _"But now they crave the blood of living creatures, all living creatures"_

The minions looked excited and one cheered, "Blood, blood, Whoo!"

The ghost then finish, _"Release them from their pain and return here. Only then will you learn of Evernight's sorrow"_

They group knew that the ghost would not say anything more so they turned to the left oath the elves pointed out to them. "So we find they beast then we will find out what the problem is." Ron said.

"Do we have too?" Bonnie asked.

"It is the only way to get those ghosts to tell us anything," Kim said.

Yori nodded, "Indeed, beside it would be our honor to help this suffering land. If these horn beast seek blood then we must pt them down to keep the forest save."

"**But what are these one horn beasts?"** Hope asked

"**I think they sound like unicorns but I can not imagine them hurting anyone."** Tara added, who was a big unicorn fan back home.

They left path was a large clearing with some tall grass to one side. Gap between two small cliffs were at the end and they spotted a large white horse sitting in the grass. They edged closer before they stepped back in shock and horror. It was a unicorn and it was sticking it muzzle inside the body of a dead dwarf eating the inside. **"Soddy overrated pit ponies. Elves I despises, but not as much as bloody unicorns." **Gnarl said disgusted.

They could hear Tara gasping before starting to cry. Rose and her friends were quick to comfort her. Ron felt bad for her and promised to find a way to make it to her.

The unicorn then notices them and pulled out of the dwarf. It muzzle was all bloody and as it stood up they spotted several blood smears and spots on the normally white coat. It stood to its full height showing how big and powerful it looked before it turned towards them shaking its head and scrapping on hoof telling everyone it was ready to charge. The minions did not see it like that. One said, "Aww, horsey wants to play."

The unicorn charged at them. The group scattered, Kim and Ron making sure the minions were out of the path of the unicorn. The unicorn ran pass them before stopping a ways off. Ron and Kim wasted no time in sending the minions at it. The browns jumped on it back and attacked while the red threw fire balls at it. The unicorn bucked and kicked its back legs to try and get them off. The minions were flying off unable to hang on.

The unicorn charged again and the groups scattered once more. Some minions did not get out of the way in time and were sent flying into the air. The unicorn reared up before Yori jump onto its back. The unicorn bucked and ran around trying to get Yori off of it. Yori held up by grabbing its main with one hand. She was glad she train to ride horses bare back and was able to keep on. With her free hand she drew her dagger and stabbed the blade into the beast's neck.

The reared back and cried in pain before the unicorn fell. Yori climbed off and check to find the unicorn was dyeing. It glanced at her and Yori could tell that it was thanking her before the light left its eyes. Yori bowed her head and closed the beast's eyes. "(It was an honor to help you my friend. May you run freely in the heavens)" she said in Japanese.

The other gathered around the fallen unicorn. The minions gathered the fallen life force. Even Bonnie felt some sadness for the once beautiful animal. Ron sighed, "It was for the best. It was hurting and a danger to others."

Kim nodded, "Yeah. It is a shame that such a beautiful animal was tainted."

"**Well I am all for tainting and corrupting but bloody unicorns are nothing but a menace, and not the good kind."** Gnarl said.

Tara had enough, with a scream of rage she jumped on Gnarl. She started to punching, beating and strangling the minion master. It took a few second for the other girls to react, mostly because the normally kind hearted Tara reacting like this. Then they waited before they pulled the girl off of Gnarl.

Gnarl pants after that attack. "My word I never thought that mistress Tara would do that. She would make a good mistress of evil."

Kim could not help but smile, being able to hear everything from the tower heart. _'Good for you Tara, don't let that idiot Gnarl get you down.'_

Ron and the others went on trying to forget the even that happen before they turned and followed the river. The path had some water, up to the groups' thighs, before Gnarl said **"While you and your mistress's may enter water, your minions can not. Well they can, but they'll drown in a rather amusing way."**

"Too bad we need them," Bonnie muttered.

"**You will have to find a bride across for them."**

They glanced around before Yori pointed to a large amount of big roots that lead from one side of the water to the other. Ron and Kim guided the minions over the roots and to the other side while the human walked through the water. They looked around the area; it was mostly a clearing with a single tree in the center. On one side was the river blocking their way and thick patch of tree on the other side. Ron spotted two statues with vases on the ground around them. In one spot he could see something large glowing yellow through a gap in a wooden fence, which had two skulls on high post.

On one side there was a gap between two cliffs with a wheel on their side. "Where is it?" Ron asked aloud as the group could not find any sign of the bloody unicorn.

The Tara shouted, **"Guys behind you!"**

The group turned just in time to see the unicorn charging at them. "MOVE!" Ron shouted and the group jumped out of the way. Some of the minions were hit and one flew into the river, where it drowned slashing all the way. Ron turned back to the unicorn and stiffens in fear, "BONNIE!"

Bonnie had dove to the side to get away and was now starting to get up. When she heard Ron's shout she turned she saw the unicorn was over her. It reared up, ready to crush her under its front hooves. Bonnie screamed and covered her face, fearing filling her. _'Is this it? I am just going to die here? I never thought it would end like this and not in this world. I don't want to die like this.'_

Then Bonnie heard Ron shout, "Bonnie! Move!"

She open her eyes and peeked through her arms to see that the unicorn was glowing blue and still falling ready to crush her but almost slow motion. Bonnie realizes that Ron used the slow spell and saved her. She sat there staring at him shocked, _'But why? After everything I said and did to him.'_

Kim was able to move over and grabbed Bonnie, "C'mon, before it finishes the attack."

Kim pulled Bonnie away before sending her minions to jump onto the unicorn and attack it. Ron sent his minions, keeping the slow spell up. The browns jump one and stabbed while the yellow shocked it and the red threw more fire ball. Even when it is slow the unicorn puts up a fight as it bucks and kick and sends minions flying. Ron then sent a fire ball at the unicorn; stopping the spell, before one final fire ball finished the bloody unicorn.

The beast fell and the group took a breather. Bonnie stood up staring at Ron. he turned towards her, "You okay Bonnie?"

She nodded having a hard time finding her voice. He smiled and checked on the others. Bonnie then heard Tara shout **"Bonnie! You're okay. I was so worried."**

Bonnie shook her head her hand running through her hair, "Yeah, I'm fine now. That was scary though."

"**I can imagine,"** Tara said, remembering the time she went with the other and was attacked as well. The only good thing that came out of it was the face she discovered she could use magic. **"But you got us to help you. And Ron would be more then happy to watch your back."**

"Yeah," Bonnie muttered, watching Ron with a slight blush.

Ron had the minions gather the life force slightly disgusted that one minion grabbed the broken unicorn horn as his new weapon. 'Note to self don't let that one near Tara.'

Kim wand Yori was standing in front of the wooden gate. "I wonder what they have behind here?" Yori asked seeing the yellow glow from behind it.

"One way to find out," Kim said before the two girls kicked the wooden gate and it broke apart. The glow was a stone head of a snaring minion. **"Aw, a new minion spell. These spells will effect and enhance you minions."**

Ron smiled and had five minions grab and carry the stone head, "Great, that way we can have stronger back up."

Yori nodded, "Yes, our minion friends will be stronger with it and make any future fight easier."

Seeing noting but the vases, which the group let the minions loss one and gather what gold that was hidden in them, they looked for a way back to the gather for the spell stone. But the path they took before would not work. The minions holding the stone could not cross the small root bridge and they could not cross the water. "We need to find another way back." Ron muttered.

"**I do believe that the wheel near that small gorge can be of assistance," **Rose said spotting it from the view with the tower heart.

The doubled back and found the wheel, "Well we got no other idea," Kim said and made her minions turn the wheel. As the minions work the group was surprise to see that stones in many numbers and sizes rose from the ground next to the wheel. They moved, rearrange themselves and in no time a thick, steady bridge.

"Amazing," Yori spoke first.

Kim nodded, "Who knew the elves could have made something like this."

Bonnie eyed the bridge, not sure if she should trust simple stone with nothing to support it or hold it together as far as she can tell. "Will it hold us?"

The human looked at each other, "Minions first," they said together.

The group of minions holding the spell stone came forth and started to walk across. Seeing as they had not trouble and not a single stone so much as moved they group followed them. The minions seemed to have found a path and a short walk later they were back at the way point gate. The minions drop the stone on the gate, one getting his foot squished, before the stone vanished and went back to the tower.

"**The anger spell will rile your minions up. It also increases their health and armor." **Gnarl explained seeing the spell stone more closely as it was moved back into place.

Ron nodded, "Alright how does it work?"

"**Very much like the slow spell, but only one the minions."** Gnarl explained **"The spell will be in place until all the minions are dead; you case another spell or run out of mana."**

Kimthen gathered more of the minions she lost before Ron did the same. "Now that the one horn beast are taken care of let see what is going on with this forest."

The group turned and headed down the path back to the ghost elves, this time to look for answers.

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review_


End file.
